Bottom of the Ocean
by vamphony
Summary: Elena fled from her husband four years ago after a heated exchange of words that can't be forgiven and she built a new life for herself. But Damon returns, ready to destroy and take anything he wants. He reminds her that he's not one easy man to forget, especially when she never wanted too.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone. Welcome to the first chapter of "Bottom of The Ocean"_

 _I'm super excited for this story. I want it to be like UDDTP and I_ _plan on having it like that. I specialize in_ _Delena_ _marriage angst. That's what I'm good at so I'm returning to it! This story shouldn't be long, maybe 10-11 chapters. I hope you all enjoy. I worked hard on this first chapter, especially towards the bottom._

 _This is based on, "A Husband's Regret" by Natasha Anders_

 _I want to thank my very dear friend, scarlett2112, for the title. It's so beautiful. She has so many_ _amazing_ _and beautiful_ _Delena_ _stories. One's like, "Tomorrow" "The Night We Met" "This Isn't What We Meant" and many more._

 _And, my beta, Salvatoreboys4ever, she has some good stories as well. "The Power Within" "Captive of Her Beauty" and many more as well. Go check them out. Love you all. Tell me your thoughts. Enjoy._

* * *

"Elena... are you okay?"

Elena blinked, the voice snapping her from her thoughts. She shook her head and nodded, silently, before bringing the warm coffee mug to her lips. She took a few sips, hoping it would not only wake her up but keep the memories away. It was a source of caffeine that she loved to drink like a sailor new to whiskey. And, soon she was smiling broadly once more as if nothing had even wrong at all in her life. She sat the cup back down and pushed her hair behind her shoulder before looking at the woman that stood before her. The other brunette had an eyebrow raised, questioning the silent nod that was given to her in an attempt to make her quit asking. Elena gave a smile, hoping she wouldn't press the issue, and sighed to herself in relief when the girl visibly backed down.

"I just came to ask if you wanted to have lunch on your break because I have _nothing_ planned other than stuffing my face with food" Bonnie said, smiling, playfully rolling her eyes at herself.

Elena nodded. "Of course. I don't have anything planned, either..." She said before turning back to the computer monitor and checked the time. "My lunch break is in an hour, exactly. Not _much_ longer" She said, making the other woman laugh.

"How do you like this job? I know It's not anyone's dream job to be sitting at a desk. It's definitely not mine. But, it does pay bills and school until people can get the actual job they want. What's your thoughts or opinions on this? Is Mason a good boss?"

Elena nodded again, putting her hands in between her thighs in a comforting motion. "Yes, it's a good job. And, yeah, it does pay bills. So, I'm completely happy with it at the moment. I've already been through college and got my degree. I do this for my daughter and because the job that I _want_ to have is on the back burner at the moment. And, yes, Mason is a terrific boss. I couldn't have asked for a better one. He's a gentleman"

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed atthe response. "What do you mean the job you want is the on back burner? What did you get your degree for?" Bonnie paused for a moment. Her eyes suddenly became twice their original size, a glint in them, and her mouth dropped, excitedly. "Wait. You have a daughter?" Elena nodded, smiling at the mention of her baby.

"Yes, I do have a little girl. Her name's Emily. She's my entire world. She's so beautiful and so nice. My boyfriend and her are so close. She's a sweetheart" Elena said, her smile widening at Emily's giggle and the way she talked for such a young age. She turned back to Bonnie, realizing she had daydreamed about little Emily.

"And, I want to be an author. But, writing a book that readers will enjoy takes time. So, I'm happy that I'm making money, providing for my daughter and that I genuinely enjoy working here. It's not a nightmare to come to work. I mean of course, there's always a few clients that have some attitude problems but overall, there's more good than bad" Elena responded, taking another drink of her coffee.

"You're going to write a book?" Bonnie asked, her mouth dropping once more. "I bet that's going to be a good book... Honestly Elena. I can just tell that you're going to be very successful and I will definitely be reading the book or books you publish in the future"

"Thank you, Bonnie" Elena said, her cheeks reddening. Bonnie held up a finger, her smile suddenly vanishing. Her fun, carefree look suddenly turned serious.

" _But_... about this boyfriend... I don't mean to pry but I really enjoy your friendship Elena. And, I hope you don't get angry at this. That is not my intention..." Bonnie said, warning in her tone. Her eyebrows were raised as if asking permission to speak. Elena nodded her head after a moment, telling her to continue. "Please, tell me he works. Because, I don't want a man that sits around at home doing nothing but eating all day while you work your ass off. You deserve someone s _o_ much better" Elena immediately shook her head, defensive.

"No, he works as well. He's a very sweet and caring person. He's actually offered to work and take care of me and that I didn't have to work. If I w _anted,_ _I_ could be the one to stay home and look after Emily but I don't want to be like a housewife and do nothing but clean and take care of the children. I like being here and going out. I don't want to be cooped up inside my home. I like coming here to interact with people and make friendship. We wouldn't have met if it wasn't for this job" Elena said, a teasing smile on her face. Bonnie giggled and nodded, agreeing.

"Yeah, you're right. I am _very_ glad you have someone that's cares not only for you but Emily. Not many men stay and take care of a child as they should. They eventually get sick of it and leave or just don't want the baby at all..." As Bonnie continued talking, Elena could see her mouth move and her eyes on her but her ears stopped listening. There was a sudden ring in her ears that didn't stop. It kept going on and on as she relived one of the worst days of her life.

 _"What do you mean you're pregnant?"_

 _"I thought we were going to wait..."_

 _"I can't_ _believe_ _you would do this..."_

 _"You mean you made it without my consent"_

 _"...I don't want a kid!"_

"Elena?"

Elena looked back up to Bonnie, smiling, as if she had been listening the whole time. "Yeah?" Bonnie's eyes squinted at the brunette, scanning over her face, suspicious.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Elena nodded and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I just keep day dreaming and dozing off" she forced a laugh after a moment. "I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night. I promise I'm fine though. My head is just aching a little bit though. Emily wouldn't go to bed last night. And, when I finally did get her to bed, she woke up at 5 am ready to get up. Thankfully, Matt, took her and watched SpongeBob with her until she fell back asleep. She was still sleeping soundly and so was Matt when I got up to leave this morning" Bonnie nodded and leaned against the wall behind Elena.

"Oh, okay. Sorry for being so suspicious. It's just you started dozing off like three times now and it just seemed off. But, then again, I don't have a child or sibling so I wouldn't know it feels. At least you have... Matt to help you. Is that your boyfriend?" Elena nodded, showing off her pearly whites to the world at the mention of her boyfriend.

"Yes, he's so amazing... I'm so happy that I met him. I was kind of in a dark place when we met and he's kind of like my savior besides my little girl, of course"

 _"Mommy," Emily said in a small voice, grabbing the white bed cover, her fingernails_ _scratching_ _against it to_ _wake up the brunette. Elena moaned in her_ _sleep, hearing the voice and buried her face further into the pillow. Her eyes tightened and squeezed them harder from the light that came from the hall that now shined down on her, that_ _keep_ _Emily happy so she would drift off to sleep._

 _Emily reached her arm out and placed it on Elena's cheek. "Mommy" Emily said again, louder this time. Emily suddenly whipped her head around to the hall, her body visibly shaking. She looked back at Elena and whimpered, her eyes tearing up._

 _"Mommy" Emily said, banging her fists on the mattress to wake her mother up. Elena's eyes shot open and she sat up hearing the crying child. She turned her head and her eyes grew wide at the_ _blue eyed_ _child. Elena immediately picked her up and sat her in her lap,_ _petting_ _her hair._

 _"Baby, what's wrong?" Elena asked as Emily pressed her wet cheek against Elena's neck. Emily stayed quiet and stood up, wrapping her arms around Elena's neck, pulling her hair as well, and buried her head into Elena's shoulder. Matt shot up from the bed at Emily's cry. He looked over at them and gave Elena a silent look asking what's wrong. She just shrugged at him and put her_ _hands on_ _Emily's back._

 _"Emily?" Matt asked, putting his hand on Emily's_ _arm. Emily stopped_ _sniveling_ _and turned at the motion and warm hand on her arm, her mouth open, tear stains on_ _her_ _cheeks, her eyes red and puffy._

 _"Tell us what's wrong, sweetheart? Why are you crying?" Emily took a breath_ _before_ _removing her arms and plopping down on Elena's lap with a huff. She crossed her arms, pouting her lips, sadly and looked down at the white blanket that covered Elena's body._

 _"I had a nightmare..." She said, licking her lips._

 _"What was it about?" Matt asked, pushing further. Elena turned her head at the blonde man and raised_ _an eyebrow at him,_ _angrily, asking_ _why in the hell he would tell her young daughter to explain her nightmare. He looked at her_ _apologetically_ _before_ _turning_ _back to Emily to avoid Elena's piercing gaze._

 _"A giant bug ate mommy. It came from the bathtub" She said in a sad voice that made Elena giggle. Emily looked up at her from her dark lashes, confused at why she was laughing._

 _"Oh, baby... it's okay. It was just_ _nightmare. That would never happen. I would never be taken from you" Elena said, cupping the_ _child's_ _cheeks. She rubbed the tear stains away softly with her thumbs as the child watched with nervous eyes, fearful_ _something_ _would happen to her mother._

 _"Do you want to sleep with us, baby?" Elena asked, pulling Emily into her arms and she laid her head on her mother's chest, nodding silently. Elena pulled the blanket out from under Emily's legs and laid over top of both of them. She reached her hand out and_ _closed_ _the door, too lazy to turn off the light and laid back on_ _her_ _pillow with_ _Emily_ _in her arms. Elena pet her chocolate brown hair and kissed her forehead as Matt laid on his side, watching the two. Elena smiled at him and clasped her hand in his and Emily watched the action, silently. He moved closer and kissed Elena before Emily closed her eyes and finally_ _drifted_ _off to sleep._

"How old is Emily anyway?" Bonnie asked, her tilted at the thought. Elena scratched behind her ear, scolding herself for getting caught up in her memories once more.

"She is now 4 as of two months ago" Elena answered, drinking the last of her coffee that was now cold. She sighed at the cold taste and sat it back down far away from the computer.

"I bet she's adorable. What does she look like?" Bonnie asked, coming closer to Elena's desk. Elena pulled out her phone from her pocket and pulled up a picture, handing it to the brunette.

"That's her. She's so beautiful. She is the exact copy of her father..." Elena said, a bittersweet smile on her lips that thankfully Bonnie hadn't noticed and instead stare at the picture with wide eyes.

"She is so beautiful, Elena! Her smile is so pretty... and her eyes... they're so gorgeous. Oh my God..." Bonnie said, looking off from the phone and to Elena, her mouth open. She turned back to the screen when Elena smiled. "I can't get over how beautiful she is. You have the _perfect_ child... Does she look like Matt?" She asked, handing the phone back to Elena. The brunette sighed and shook her head, placing the phone back into her pocket.

"No, Matt isn't Emily's father. Emily's father is actually, my ex-husband's. I was pregnant with Emily when I met Matt. She looks just like her father" Elena said, pursing her lips at Emily's father. Bonnie's mouth formed an 'o' shape at the news.

"Oh, is he still around? Do him and Matt get along?" Bonnie asked, her tone soft. Elena turned her chair around closer to Bonnie, silently. Elena sighed, looking to Bonnie's feet.

Behind the masked smile she wore on her face, there was sadness. She anxiously looked at her left and right, repeatedly as a single sound passes by, checking for signs of danger that will not come. Terror filled her mind and body like sharp knives stabbing into her heart as the memory that always came back and play on her mind over and over again like a broken record.

 _"What do you mean, you're pregnant?" Damon demanded after minutes of silence. His back still turned to her as she continued to_ _at it._ _His_ _arms were crossed, facing out of the window, glaring at the glass as if it would somehow make this better or it would go away. She shivered from fear at the literal cold shoulder she was getting and hoped it would soon pass before his temper got out of hand._

 _"I thought we were going to wait, Elena. I thought you said, your just starting college. And, I'm still training with my father to take over the company. We haven't even been married for ten months. We're practically still kids ourselves," He said in complete disgust. He turned after a moment. "Tell me this is a joke. There is no time or room for a kid, Elena. Tell me you are joking. This can't be happening" He said, clutching his head in his hands._

 _Elena felt her husband's furious words hit her like a pile of bricks,_ _sending waves_ _of fear down her spine._ _She stared up at the livid man, his eyes narrow, and didn't recognize the man in front of her. He was shocked, surprised, that was it. He was just thrown by her news. Nothing more. Her words would sink in soon enough and he'd go back to being the man she adored, the wonderful man to whom she had completely entrusted with her heart without a second thought._ _She just needed to give him time to get over his shock. But, the_ _more she tried to rationalize his unexplainable reaction to what should have been joyous news, the more the insidious little voice in the back of her mind kept telling her that she was lying to herself and_ _that his reaction wasn't based on shock. This was a side of Damon that she had never seen before—one that he had never allowed her to see—and she was terrified of what that said about their ten-month marriage and what they had jumped into._

 _Elena desperately tried to hide how fearful she was. She could control the tremor in her voice... to a degree. She couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't want too, anyway._

 _"I know it's really soon, Damon. Maybe even too soon," She said softly, trying to maintain an even tone of voice and keeping the hurt, that dared to creep in, out of it. "But, this is the reality. It's real life. I was surprised too. But, we're having a baby... a baby, Damon. That is such a wonderful thing. It's beautiful. He or she will be both of us"_

 _"I can't believe you would do this. That you would stoop this low," He spat out bitterly. "This was supposed to be a joint decision. An agreement between the both of us._ _And, were supposed to wait!" Elena gasped when Damon slammed his fist onto his polished wooden desk in his study._ _His dark eyebrows were furrowed and arched in obvious irritation at this entire conversation, like he could care less about the baby but also fear in his voice._ _"I'm not ready for this, Elena. I don't want a kid!"_

 _"But, it's our baby! We made it! It's not like I got myself pregnant! I didn't cum inside me! You did" She yelled, defensive at his attitude, trying but failing miserably to keep the hurt from her voice. She was surprised she hadn't burst into tears yet. Her confusion doubled at his angry demeanor. Why couldn't he be happy about this like she was? She tried to find a sight of the man she loved inside this cold shell but found none. She questioned for a moment on whether the warmth he had shown was just an act. She wondered if the man she had fallen for had ever really been there._

 _"You mean you made it without my consent. I had nothing to do with this"_

 _He could barely meet her eyes, and if they did meet, it was only a fraction of a second before he turned them away once more... and she was grateful for the action because the pain in her tears she tried to keep at bay finally started to fall freely down her olive cheeks. Pure terror surged through her veins, icy daggers straight to the heart, every other emotion pushed from her being._

 _She bit her tongue, trying to hold the tears that threatened to leave her eyes. And that's when she couldn't hold them back. First, one small crystal bead escapes from her right eye. She could feel the warmth, sliding down her cheek, and rolling off her chin. Then another. And another. Until her eyes flood with them, coming like a rainfall. Sniffing every ten seconds, they fall, and fall, and she let them. Her shoulders shook with grief, tears streaming down her already wet cheeks._

 _"I don't know why you're being like this but stop it!" She cried, almost ready to stomp her feet on the floor like a disobedient child. "I didn't plan this, Damon. I didn't plan any of it. It just happened. The birth control was useless while I was sick a few months ago. I didn't know the pills wouldn't work while I was sick" He didn't respond to her words and instead walked out of his study. A flash of fear shot through her body, terrified he might take off during their argument and followed him up the stairs, ready to talk him out of whatever he planned._

 _Once he reached the top of the stairs, he went straight to their bedroom and as she opened her mouth to beg him not to leave, he threw open the drawer where she kept the birth control pills. Her mouth snapped shut at the sight._

 _"What are you doing?" She asked, baffled. In response, he continued searching without responding._

 _"Have you been washing the pills down the toilet?" He questioned, his back turned, examining the bottle. "Are these even birth control pills? Or, pain pills? Because they look the same" He wondered out loud, purposely, and she found herself hating him for asking._

 _"You know I wouldn't do that, Damon"_

 _"Yeah, right. Do I though? It's clear you're not who I thought you were and I clearly don't know you as well as I thought I did"_

 _"Damon, of course you know me" She whispered in a soft, childlike tone, trying to appeal to the reasonable man that had to be in there, somewhere. She walked closer and laid her hand on his arm, but felt the cold sting of rejection when he practically jumped at the touch away from her._

 _"Get out of here" He spat, his eyes cold and angry._

 _"What?" She asked, broken. Her eyes began to tear up all over again and increased the small hatred for this man standing before her. Darkness seemed to wash over her being sending a chill down her spine. She had seen darkness before in movies, the kind that made the streets like an old-fashioned photograph, everything a shade of grey, growing up. This wasn't like that, though. This was the type of darkness that robbed her of her best sense and replaced it with a paralyzing fear. In this darkness, she sat, muscles cramped and unable to move. She only knows her eyes are still there because she could feel them blink, still instinctively moisturizing the organs she had no current use for. She couldn't hear anything, either. Any sound that bounced around in her ears before had turned into a repetitive ring, the rest of the world drowned out. The only thing she saw through blurred eyes was Damon's muscular figure. This baby's presence alone hung like a threatening hail-cloud over the darkening cloud that was her life at the moment but she in no way regretted this baby. Damon could act like a teenager throwing a temper tantrum all her wanted but she wouldn't change her mind just because this baby was unwanted around him._

 _"Get. The. Hell. Out." He seethed, crossing his arm. She blinked away her tears to see his face and her blood ran cold when she didn't see any expression. Just a blank mask. She didn't know this man at all. Who had she married? "Now"_

 _The heartache was like a_ _red hot_ _coal placed in her chest, it glowed and burnt her at the same time, but it did not cool quickly like a coal in water, it throbbed and tortured her in all her walking hours and there was no relief to be found. The pain flowed through her veins and deadened her mind. It was a poison to her spirit, dulling her killing off her other emotions until it was the only one that remained. It was as if a black mist had settled upon her and refused to shift, and no matter how bright the day would be, she would feel no sun and hear no bird song. For the world was lost to her and she knew of nothing that would bring it back into focus. Where there was the love, the light, the laughter is an aching hollowness._

 _She turned, finally breaking down and did as he commanded. She fled._

"No, he isn't around. He didn't want Emily so we divorced and I left him. I haven't seen him since that day I fled" Elena said as the tears flowed unchecked down her cheeks and dripped from her chin. She was too sad to cry out or wail, she just sat there as still as a statue while the magnitude of her loss swept over her. Once again, she was lost in the torrid vortex of the moment. It was a moment that carried her forwards until only death could release her from its clutches. She was forever tormented by a past that could not be undone and a father Emily would never get to meet.

Bonnie's eyes instantly saddened when Elena finished her sentence. "I'm so sorry, Elena. He doesn't deserve you or Emily. I'm happy you and Emily have Matt, that way she'll have a father figure. I bet this still hurts you, doesn't it?" Elena nodded, tasting salt on her lips.

"Yeah, not because I still have feelings for him but the fact that Emily will have to grow up and find out that her biological father didn't want her, is going to destroy her. I can't even imagine what it will do. I can already see her going off and looking for him and once she finally does find him, he'll slam the door in her face. It breaks my heart to think about" Elena said, her tears flowing from her eyes faster.

"Why would you marry a man like that, Elena? I'm not juding you but did you know he was so mean and heartless? Or, was it young love? Because, I can't see you walking into a marriage knowing this man was so cruel"

Elena shook her head. "No, I wouldn't have if I knew the real him. And, it was a little bit of both. He showed me kindness and warmth and overshadowed his real persona with my love for him. He showed his true colors the day he told me he didn't want a baby and told me to leave. And, when we met, in was fresh out of high school and he just graduated a year before me. I don't regret Emily but I regret walking into this marriage blind. We hadn't been dating long before we got married, secretly, that his family wasn't too happy about... I just wish he would have at least took a chance on being a father because in the end it's only going to continue to hurt Emily"

She finished, letting the rest of her tears fall before grabbing a tissue nearby and dabbing at her eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy and she begged silently for it to go down before her boss or someone else saw she was crying.

"Well, the bright side is at least Matt is there for Emily at a young age so she can bond with him. Maybe the blow won't hurt a _s_ bad as it would have if there wasn't any man in her life at all. Elena, maybe, she won't even try to find her father. Maybe she'll accept that he didn't want her and just say fuck it?" Bonnie finished in a question as if trying to make the situation better by giving the brunette false hope. Elena shook her head.

"No, she'll go after him. I know she will. She'll want to know why he didn't want her and she'll be hurt even more when he still doesn't want her. I want her to never have a second thought about her father when she does find out but that's not how anything works, especially emotions and pain. She'll question it and keep thinking about it before she eventually gives in and will want to know why. The only thing me and Matt can do is be there when she comes running home, crying and heartbroken all over again" She said, wiping the last of her tears away, pushing out the thought of Emily's broken face away before she could start crying all over again.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I wish I knew what to say but I have no idea how I can make this better... You're right. Emily will be heartbroken and she'll want to know why... And, nothing will be able to stop her from trying to find her father" Bonnie blew out a heavy breath at the mere thought. "It seems like you've really thought this through" she laughed nervously, in an attempt to make Elena feel better. To her relief, Elena gave a small laugh from under her breath.

"Yeah, I tend to do that" She said, throwing the tissue away. "But, Matt has been helping me for a while not to get so stressed out over things that haven't happened or something small. It's better but I still do it every now and then. He's been a huge help in my life and Emily's and I love him for it" Bonnie smiled.

"Matt sounds like a great guy. I'm so glad you have him, Elena" Bonnie said, moving closer to Elena and wrapping her arms around the woman and hugged her. Elena smiled and squeezed Bonnie at the gesture. Bonnie pulled back after a minute and sighed. She gave a smile and laughed.

"How long until that lunch break again?"

Elena smiled and laughed before checking the time. "Still twenty more minutes. It'll go by quick. Don't worry"

Bonnie smiled and leaned against Elena's desk. "I'll be counting down the seconds" She teased as the elevator dinged, signaling someone had came from downstairs, no doubt to see Mason. Elena looked at the time and sighed in relief when it was just a scheduled client. She buzzed Mason, telling him the client was here when the man came into view.

Her breath caught in her throat, coming out a loud gasp, causing the man to turn his head at the sound. His eyes widened at the sight of her, the shock quickly wearing off and his eyes squinted, hard and narrow. Elena covered her mouth in surprise, her body becoming hot at the man that stood in front of her. She felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in her abdomen. Tension grew in her face and limbs, her mind clouding with fear. Her breathing became more rapid, shallower. In these moments before her personal hurricane and under the gaze of her past, she understood the drug addict, the alcoholic... anything to stop the primal surge to flee. Her body became hot with her boiling blood and her chest suddenly became tight as it was chained down and she couldn't breath. Her throat closed up as she tried to take a breath of oxygen and scared herself further when she could get barely any. Bonnie came closer, fear on her face.

"Elena are you okay?" She asked in a rush, her voice drowning out in Elena's ear. She was too focused on trying to catch her breath and avoid looking the man's eyes when her eyes suddenly closed and her body became light as if it was floating. All that she could hear before passing out was a scream that came from Bonnie's lips before darkness consumed her.

* * *

 _Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. It was a little ordinary at the_ _beginning_ _but oh well. It got better and will have more drama and angst in the future. *smirks*_

 _Who was the man? Guess._

 _And, lol. Elena and Damon's daughter is Emily and I love that name so I use it_ _often and I will in the future. Sometimes she will have a_ _different_ _middle name or she'll look different but I most likely use that name for Damon and Elena's daughter. So, get over it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey,_ _yall! Welcome back!_

 _I just have to thank you all_ _real_ _quick for everything! This story is my baby and I already love it. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. It wasn't really much but that's the point. And, some stories won't always have an exciting first chapter. You'll just have to stick with me._

 _I have much planned for this story and some very exciting things as well. I changed the length of this story it might be 11-13 chapters because I_ _decided that I would add something in that I hadn't_ _originally_ _planned but oh well._

 _Go check out my beta: Salvatoreboys4ever_

 _And, scarlett2112_

 _I love those girls! Enjoy though._

* * *

The continuous beeping from a sound on the right of her, filled her eyes and her eyes flew open in surprise at the noise. Her arm ached and she turned to the pain in her vein. There was a needle stuck in it and she followed the tube all the way up to the monitor that beeped alongside her heart. She was in a hospital. The events before she blacked out suddenly hit her and she gasped at what made her body close in on itself. The hospital room is as devoid of beauty as she was of hope. She had been caught. There was no more running from it as much as she wanted too. Its walls are simply cream, not peeling or dirty, just cream. The room as an undertone of bleach and the floor is simply grey. There are stands for intravenous drips and monitors. At the door are dispensers for rubber gloves, hand sanitizer and soap. These items only reinforce my fear of germs, they are so ubiquitous here that cleaning is mandatory every time a doorway is passed or a patient is touched.

She had just sat up when the door suddenly flew open and Bonnie appeared in the doorway with the doctor beside her.

"Elena," Bonnie sighed in relief at the sight of her awake. She came over with the doctor and hugged her silently. The doctor stood at the end of the bed and smile, holding a brown clipboard waiting for the women to stop hugging. They pulled away and turned to the doctor.

"Hello, Elena. I'm doctor Fell" She said, smiling happily. "How are you feeling?"

Elena looked around at her body and shrugged. "I feel fine" The doctor nodded and wrote on the clipboard before looking back up.

"Do you remember what happened when you blacked out?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I was talking with Bonnie when I saw someone and then my body start to like... overheat and then everything went black. That's never happened to me before. It kind of scares me. I know that I passed out, obviously. I just don't know why" The doctor glanced over the papers before looking back at Elena.

"Well you fainted because your body kind of went into overdrive from something... It can be from emotional stress, anxiety, pain, hunger, alcohol or drugs or fear. It can also cause you to have a seizure if your body gets too worked up. Did you experience any of these symptoms before you passed out? Maybe from things at home, your job, family members?"

Elena bit down on her lip, nodding silently.

"Do you have any medical problems about fainting before? Have you experienced any of this before and the same result?"

She shook her head. "I've had those things but never to the point where my body completely shuts down on me and my goes hot and then black out. That has _never_ happened. And, no, I don't have any medical problems about fainting or seizures. In fact, I actually don't have any problems with anything. I just sneeze and me eyes get red when I'm around dogs, cats and birds. That about it. I'm just allergic to their feathers and fur. But, that's it"

"Okay, just making sure because there are some antibiotics or medicine to at least reduce seizures or fainting but you don't need it..." She said, writing on the papers on the clipboard. "I'll go and get your papers and you can leave. Try not to stress much or get so worked up or it could happen again"

"Thank you" Elena said as she turned and left the room. She rubbed her eyes and turned to Bonnie. She suddenly gasped, her mouth wide open.

"Did you all call Matt? He has to know where I am so he doesn't freak out. What about my daughter?" She said in a rush, moving around on the bed in a frenzy. Bonnie grabbed her arms and looked her in the eyes.

"Elena, calm down. Remember what the doctor said. Don't stress. I'll call Matt and tell him what happened. I guess they didn't call him because he wasn't an emergency contact. Only your parents are listed but they said they had passed. I'm so sorry, Elena. How did they pass" Bonnie said, hugging the brunette once more. Elena smiled and sighed before returning it and pulling away.

"It was a car accident when I was 18. I was still in high school at the time and it was before I met my ex-husband" She said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, sadly. She bit her lip before changing the subject. "Would you call Matt for me and let him know I'm okay? Just call him from my cell" She pulled out her phone from her jean pocket and handed it to her as Bonnie nodded and stepped out of the room.

Elena huffed and laid her head back against the stiff pillow. She couldn't wait to leave and get out of this hospital. The bed was hard, the noises were loud, the blanket was ruff like sandpaper and she didn't think she could take _one_ more time if she heard another hospital bed bang into the wall. It was very irritating and she couldn't wait to get home to her baby girl. Matt was probably losing his mind. She looked around the room to find a clock and sighed in disappointment when there wasn't anything that could tell her the time of day. She licked her lips and stared at the ceiling when the door reopened and someone had walked through silently. She spoke and sat up.

"What did he say, Bonnie-"

She froze. All the muscles in her face relaxed and her mouth opened. She didn't move or flinch when the man came closer to the bed, his expression hard. The sweat drenched on her skin and the throbbing of her eyes made her body go into a frenzy as if it was hyped on sugar and the thumping of her heart beat into her chest with every second that passed. Her fingers were curled into a fist, nails digging into her palm as he came closer to the bed. She blinked once and there he was in front of her. He wordlessly sat down, his jaw clenched and his eyebrows arched at the sight of her.

"Elena," He spat with venom as if the very sound of her name disgusted him. Elena subconiously pulled her legs closer to her chest and further away from him.

"What do you want, Stefan?" She demanded in a quivering voice. He lifted his hands up in the air and pointed to himself.

" _I_ don't want anything. But, my brother on the other hand, wants something..." Stefan trailed off, tilting his head at the brunette. Elena immediately started to shake her head and she held her hand out as if to stop Stefan's words from getting to her. Apparently, she could blame evolutionary biology for the painful memories. She wished she could put them in the garbage can where they belong and forget that ever existed. Or better yet bury them deep underground in a coffin and finally move on.

"No, Stefan, please. Don't tell Damon. I can't afford or handle him waltzing back into my life" She begged, her eyes widening at the mention of her first love.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell him? You're a complete bitch, Elena. You left him and left his heart shattered" He spat, his fists clenching at the thought. She shook her head, the painful stab in her heart returning once again. Her sadness and pain was hollow. Sometimes the hollowness is a shell, holding in a thousand oceans of tears, pressing all the little broken pieces of her back together even if only for the moment.

Sometimes though, it holds a thousand pieces of glass that are wedged in between her soul and body. That's the pain. That's the scariest thing. Sometimes she was somebody, somebody in pain and sadness. But sometimes she was nobody, and she don't seem to feel at times. And, that mean not existing at all. There were days Elena awoke and her memories weighed heavy. The morning radio came to her through a haze and the smiles of others were no more real than the pixelated icons on her phone with an illusion of happiness. It was temporary of course, but in that permanent way; however high she rose and how long she stayed away this was the base-line she always returned to. Stefan seemed to not notice her turmoil, or he had just decided to look past it and ignore it. He turned closer on the edge of the bed, his lips pressed into a thin line. Elena hung her head in shame at his comments.

"It's not like I just randomly left him, Stefan. It was for a reason" Elena said, her voice small, trying to fire back to somehow make this better. She raised her head back up. He just had an eyebrow cocked, unimpressed.

"Yeah, I know the reason" He said, causing Elena's head to snap up. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger and her eyes squinted.

"Then, why are you trying to drag me down because of this? He told me to leave when I said I was pregnant, Stefan. He didn't want our baby. There's no reason for you to tell Damon. It's not like he would care anyway" She huffed, her eyes darkening at the thought.

"Because, he told you to leave, Elena. He didn't say _disappear_ and never come back. You made that decision and decided not to return and completely extract yourself from your lives together..." Stefan's rigid face suddenly turned amused and he smirked, mirroring Damon's. "Does your boyfriend know you're still married?" He said, a teasing, evil tone in his voice. "I'm sure he'd love to know, Elena"

Elena turned her head away from Stefan's word. She never wanted this to come out. Legally, her and Damon were still married but she would like to forget that their past ever existed. It was easier to pretend like she wasn't still married.

"And, if you want a divorce to marry this new guy, you'd still have to see Damon at least once. Or, be in contact. You can't keep running Elena. He won't let you"

Elena sighed, her mind running wild with thoughts of meeting Damon once again, even to finalize their divorce. She shook her head, huffing at Stefan.

"Look, Stefan," She said in a stern voice, her anger starting to rise. "I don't want contact with Damon at al. He _better_ stay away from my child, and don't act like you didn't know that i had the baby. Because a. you'd be stupid to think that and b. because you've already started to snoop around. There's no other way you could have known I had a boyfriend otherwise"

The smirk returned to Stefan's face, making Elena's anger and confidence disappear with the way his green eyes twinkled when she finished.

"I actually only knew about the boyfriend because of the woman outside. I had guessed you had the baby but i wasn't sure. I mean, you did leave Damon for no good reason-"

"No good reason?" Elena interrupted. "No good reason? He told me he didn't want a baby and said to leave! What else was I supposed to do? Stay there as he yelled for me to get out before he finally snapped? I Mean, what would you rather have seen me done, Stefan, since you're so angry at me leaving your brother."

"Anything but _leave_ and _never_ come back, Elena! You could have just left for a few hours while he cooled off and then came back. But, instead, you gave up the first time you all had a big argument!" Stefan scolded at her with disgust before standing up. "Whatever, Elena. Continue to be the coward you are and running from all your problems" He spat before going closer to the hospital room door.

"Just please, Stefan..." Elena pleaded, desperation in her voice. "Don't tell Damon you saw me, please. I'm begging you as the sister you once called me. Do this one thing for me..."

After minutes of silence and Stefan still stood there at the door, not leaving but just froze, his hand on the door handle. Her heart rate began to pick up as more silence passed and her brain flooded with different scenarios of Damon coming to her house and meeting her face to face again after years. Her palms became sweaty and she begged silently for Stefan to agree and promise he wouldn't say a word and froze of the spot when he tilted his head back over his shoulder, his face softer and showed more emotion that than in the last few minutes of them talking.

"I won't" He said softly before leaving the room without another word or glance. Elena's eyes blurred with tears, her chest heavy with memories and laid her head back against the pillow as the door once again reopened.

"Matt's on his way with Emily. He kind of freaked out when I told him you passed out but once I explained everything, he was okay, but still rushed to say he was on his way" Bonnie rambled, walking in the room, handing the phone back to Elena. She smiled lightly, taking away the tension she felt moments ago as Bonnie pulled one of the chairs against the wall and up to the bed.

"Was that the guy that scared you at work in here? Is he the ex-husband?" Bonnie asked suddenly, her face serious. Elena's mouth dropped in surprise at the question but definitely respected Bonnie more that she cut to the chase instead of beating around the bush. She shook her head, solemnly.

"No, that's his brother, Stefan. I just had a panic attack when I saw him because I didn't think I ever would see either of them again, I hadn't planned too anyway. So, it surprised and scared me when he was there. I didn't even think about asking him what he was doing there. Silly me" Elena sighed, smacking her forehead, shaking her head at herself. Sometimes she could be so brainless and too caught up in her emotions to really know or ask what's really going on. Bonnie just smiled at the sight.

"It's completely normal, Elena. Sometimes things scare you and things unexpected catch you off guard. Your body just overreacted. It happens to a lot of people" Bonnie leaned closer to the bed, her eyes wide. "Is he going to tell your ex-husband that he saw you?" Elena shook her head.

"I begged him not too and he said he wouldn't. I'm putting my faith and trust into him because we've known each other for so long. Of course, I wouldn't mind if Damon came into Emily's life and be the father she has always deserved but... I feel like _he_ doesn't deserve to her father. He didn't want her and he would have to earn my trust so I can know that he won't just take off in the middle of the night because he changed his mind and leave my daughter heartbroken. Plus, there's too much baggage between us. I don't think it would ever work. I think we would always fight co-parenting and that wouldn't be good for Emil to see. So, I think it's good Damon hasn't come back, even if my baby girl deserves her father. He doesn't deserve her..." Elena said, rubbing her temples at the thought.

Damon coming back into her life and Emily's would only cause trouble and damage for everyone. If he wanted to be a father then he would have gone a completely different way than what he said and how he acted that day. Nothing can be reversed or set back. She didn't know why Stefan was throwing such a hissy fit over the fact she had left Damon when he told her to leave. It didn't make sense. Damon had probably screwed the next piece of ass that walked by the moment she left or drunk himself into a stupor. She rolled her eyes. It had to have been the brother bond they had. She loved and hated it. They protected each other form everyone but God forbid if you were on the end of the backlash from them. Or, the intended target. And, she had a feeling she was just that.

If Damon wanted to be Emily's father and really be the father figure she had always deserved, then she had no problem with that, but for now, he was just a deadbeat to her and as a father.

"Well, if he does end up coming back for whatever reason, don't let him around Emily until he _earns_ the right to come back and be a father. But, until you can trust him, he's just going to have to understand from your point of view why it's hard. _Emily,_ would be the one hurt from this and it would cause so much pain at such a young age and she just doesn't need that. She should be worried about what cartoon she wants to watch or what she wants for lunch not whether or not her father is going to leave, never to be seen again. Don't feel bad about that. Any other mother would do that, unless they just don't care about their child. And, you do, Elena. Don't stress about it" Bonnie said as the door flew open.

"Elena!" Matt called from the doorway, Emily in his arms.

"Mommy!" Emily called happily, her arms already reaching out to touch her mother. A bright smile graced Elena's lips at her daughter and reached out to her as Matt came closer, sitting her on the bed. Emily jumped from his arms and onto her mother as Elena gasped from the motion.

"Hi, my baby" Elena cooed and kissed Emily's cheek as her cheeks turned red. Emily pocked out her red lips and kissed her mother's cheek, smacking her lips as she did so. Emily sat down, smiling so hard, she closed her eyes before turning to Bonnie.

"Hello, " She said in a sweet voice, waving her hand at the woman inches away from her. Bonnie smiled and waved back.

"Hi, Emily. I'm Bonnie, one of your mom's friends. We work together" Bonnie stated proudly as Emily gasped.

"Really?" She said her eyes wide.

"Really" Bonnie repeated.

"That's so cool" Emily said in amazement as the adults giggled at her response. Matt pulled a chair to the other side of Elena and sat down, laying his hand on Elena's leg. Elena smiled at him and she saw Bonnie from the corner of her eye stand up. She turned her head at the action and gave a questioning look to the brunette.

"Why are you leaving Bonnie?"

Bonnie wiped off her pants and shirt and shrugged. "Well, I don't want to impose on your family time and because I have to get back to work anyway" She said before turning to Emily. "It was nice meeting you, Emily" She then turned to Matt. "You're Matt?" He nodded silently, smiling. "I really approve. You're perfect for Elena. I've heard some great things about you..." She trailed off before turning back to Elena. "Mason said you don't have to come back for a few days to get better. He said just come back in two days unless you're sick again" Elena smiled at Bonnie's words.

"He so nice. Tell him I said thank you and I really appreciate it, Bonnie. Bye"

"Bye, call me if you need something!" She said before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. She turned back to Matt and gasped when he stood up and kissed her lips before burying his face into her neck.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you... I was losing my mind when Bonnie called and said you passed out at work..." Elena smiled and kissed his cheek. "What even caused this?"

Elena froze once again. She didn't know what to say. What was she supposed to say? 'oh, it's just my current husband's brother scared me while I was at work and it caused me to pass out. He was also here too, angry at me. And, yeah, I'm still married. I lied to you about being divorced. Want to get some food?' Like _that_ conversation would go well. She mentally sighed at herself She was just digging the hole deeper and deeper but the lies came easier and they came faster. She had already been lying to him. Why stop now?

"I guess my body just started to get really hot. The doctor said it could be stress and you know i've been stressing over my book. She said to take it easy" She said, smiling, happily. Emily curled up to her mother. Matt chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, you have been stressing too much about it. Relax and let ideas come to you. It will feel a lot better, trust me"

Elena nodded and he sat back down into the seat next to her. She huffed after a second. "Where is Dr. Fell with those release papers? It feels like I've been here for hours"

Matt chuckled. "You have kind of. I've called thirty times in the last hour then Bonnie called so it might have added up to an hour since you fainted around your lunch break"

"Oh" Elena said as the door opened. Dr. Fell appeared in the doorway with papers and handed them to Elena.

"Just sign here and you're free to go. Sorry, it took so long, there was an emergency surgery that I had to deal with but luckily, another surgeon took over at the last minute"

Elena nodded and signed the papers before handing them back to Dr. Fell. She nodded before holding a finger up at Elena.

"Remember, don't stress or get scared too much. Or, it could cause another panic attack and cause you to blackout. Okay?"

"Okay" Elena responded before the doctor left the room. Elena and Matt smiled when she sat up and Emily had fallen asleep on her chest. They stared at her before Elena lightly laid her down on the bed before crawling out of it and picking her back up not to wake her. Matt rounded the bed and laid his hand on her lower back as they left the room.

* * *

Elena yawned, resting her head on her hand, her elbow pressing into the wood of the desk. She heard the ringing of a phone and jumped at hers but rolled her eyes when it was just Mason's phone that could be heard through the walls blocking her desk off from his office. She brought the warm coffee to her lips and almost moaned at the taste and she blinked to keep her eyes open. She yawned again and clenched her jaw at the events of the night before that kept her awake until three hours before she had to get up. Of course, she could have called off claiming she was sick but that wasn't her. She could handle being tired at her job.

Emily _refused_ to sleep last night. She had so much energy and even when Elena gave her melatonin gummies that she sometimes needed to sleep, even that didn't work. So, she stayed up with her daughter all night watching SpongeBob, letting Matt sleep, knowing he had work as well. At least Emily would finally wear herself out at daycare.

 _"Mommy! Mommy! I don't want to go to bed! I want to watch Spongybob! And, I_ _hungy" Emily pouted, stomping into the kitchen behind her mother. Elena sighed and handed her the juice she made._

 _"Emily, please, baby, not_ _tonight. Go_ _to bed. Mommy needs to sleep. If you lay still and drink your_ _juice, you'll get tired and fall asleep"_

 _But, I can't mommy!"_

 _"And, why is that?" Elena replied, yawning._

 _"Because I_ _not tired!" Emily stated proudly, smiling. She sipped on the juice, sucking it down before going into the living room and turning on the TV. Elena sighed, knowing it was useless and followed the child into the room and sat down._

"Elena," A voice said from behind her, making her jump from fear. She turned and rested a hand on her chest, telling her body to calm because it was just Mason.

"Yes, Mason?" She asked. He peaked around the corner and rested his back against the wall.

"I need some documents that has just been sent from downstairs. Would you mind, going to get them for me? It's Liv, the receptionist by the door that has them. Just tell her that I need them and she'll give them to you. Do you mind? If you don't want too, I could get one of the guards..."

Elena shook her head. "No, no. I'll do it. It'll give me something to do and wake me up. My daughter kept me awake last night. She just wouldn't go to sleep" Elena laughed. "But, I'll go get them"

"Thank you" He said, smiling, before disappearing back into his office. Elena stood up and traveled down the elevator to the receptionist.

"Hello, are you Live?" Elena asked, coming up to the desk. The woman looked up at her, smiling, her bright green eyes shining from the lights above them.

"Yes and I'm guessing you're Elena?"

Elena nodded. "Yep. Mason wanted me to come and get some documents down here" Liv nodded and turned to grab a folder and handed it to Elena.

"This is it"

"Thank you" Elena said, before turning around and stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Stefan and _Damon_ enter the building. She gasped, all the muscles in her body frozen and her blood suddenly ran cold at the sight of her husband. Fear ran up her spine in a blink and it kept rising as more time passed. She turned and ran into one of the restrooms before Damon or Stefan could see her. She sat in one of the stalls, her head in her hands, her breathing picking up. The thoughts were accelerating inside her head. She wanted them to slow so she can breathe but they wouldn't. Her heart is hammering inside her chest like it belongs to a rabbit running for its skin. The room spins and she tried to make everything slow to something my brain and body can cope with.

She took a sudden breath. Calm down. She would faint at this rate. She was overthinking, _overstressing_ again. She stopped and stood up, leaving the stall, thankful no other women were in the restroom. She walked over to the sink, her face still hot and rubbed cold water on it before taking, slow deep breaths, calming her body. She was happy she hadn't worn makeup or she would look like Carrie. Her body started to calm, her heart still beat erratically from the thought of Damon but her body calmed. It wasn't as hot as it was before and she sighed in relief. She left the restroom and walked right into someone's back. She whispered a sorry before noticing who it was. She pulled his arm and made him enter the restroom with her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You told me you wouldn't tell him!" Elena screeched. Stefan snatched his arm out of her grasp and wiggled a finger at her.

"I said I wouldn't tell Damon and I didn't. We had this meeting scheduled with Mason _way_ before I knew you worked here. So, calm down. It looks like you'll be facing your fears a lot sooner than you thought, Elena. Damon doesn't know you work here. He'll be pleased to see his _wife_ he's been searching for..." He smirked before leaving the restroom, leaving her dumbfounded.

* * *

 _Sorry, I_ _couldn't help the cliffhanger._ _It was a huge urge so I gave in. Like an addiction._ _Delena_ _next chapter, though._

 _I loved all the_ _success_ _this story has had so far. I'm super excited about it. And, to all my readers demanding that I_ _make a story out of "A Rose for Elena" I will be doing it! I've decided that I_ _wanted too. But, it wouldn't be too many chapters. It will take some time to write and come up with a title. So, when I_ _finally do, I_ _will add it into my author's note on here and let you know it has been posted or when it will be posted._

 _The second and final part of "Promise" will be coming soon. I'm still writing it. And, I'm currently writing another one shot called, "The Nightmare" I think you all will enjoy it! It will either be out later today or tomorrow at the latest. So look out for that. I'm trying to hurry with the next chapter of "Love Me Again" as well but with a court case takes time to write and what the prosecutors will ask and things like that. So, be patient with me._

 _How do you like this chapter? I can't wait to hear your thoughts about everything! Love you all! BTW, I love talking with my readers or other authors so don't be scared to pm me. :) I'm a very nice person, I just have some anger issues is all. lol._


	3. Chapter 3

_Before we start,_ _I_ _just want to thank everyone for_ _all the reads, reviews,_ _follows_ _and favorites! It means a lot to me. And,_ _I'm_ _super_ _ecstatic_ _about it. I love this story. It's my baby and it makes me so happy that you all enjoy it as well._

 _My brain has been running wild with so many ideas for this story and i_ _love it! I wish this would happen_ _more often because it's so enjoyable. I'm already working on the first chapter of my new story for "A Rose for Elena" but the new story for it will be called, "Make You Feel My Love" I have everything planned out and wrote down. it shouldn't be too long before it's posted. And, I already have so many more ideas for new_ _Delena_ _stories. I'm so happy!_

 _I've finally given you all what you want! Delena! I'm trying_ _something_ _new. I have some really dirty thoughts but I_ _never rally but them into these but fuck it! Don't read if you don't like_ _Delena_ _(just a little bit)_ _sexiness! Enjoy._

 _Go check out my beta: Salvatoreboys4ever_

* * *

Elena bit down on her lip, to the point where she almost drew blood. When she felt the familiar pain on her bottom lip, she eased up on it and licked them instead. She would _have_ to go upstairs. There was no way she couldn't avoid this or avoid Damon. She couldn't run anymore. Even if she were to stay down here, Mason would want those files and she couldn't _refuse_ and tell him she's scared about seeing her husband that she said was her ex-husband and see him again after almost 5 years. She would probably laugh at her. And, she couldn't be fired, either. She needed this job too much.

She looked down at the manila folder in her hand and took a deep breath before opening the restroom door and leaving. She ran her fingers through her hair, suddenly self-conscious about going upstairs. She shook it off and went up the elevator to her and Mason's floor. She kept her feet straight and rolled her eyes. Of course, the day Damon pops back up, she wears heels to make a fool of herself. She approached her desk and saw Mason, waiting for her at her desk. She plastered a smile on her face and handed them to him.

"Thank you, Elena. Great job" Mason commented, looking over the files and then back up to her. He smiled before going into his office and she let out a sigh of relief. Damon and Stefan had to already be in the office or at least she hoped. She didn't think she could handle another surprise pop up again. She took a deep breath and sat down at her desk and tried to scoot as close as she could to her desk and computer so that when the Salvatore brothers came out, they wouldn't see her. She knew it was a long shot but decided it was worth a try. She stared at the clock and realized it was only exactly one hour until her break. She hoped the meeting would go well over that hour so she could leave and by the time she came back, they would be gone again.

She licked her lips and took a deep breath. She told herself to calm down. Would it be so bad if Damon saw her? He couldn't do that much. She has a whole new life. He couldn't come and screw that up.

She quickly scolded herself. Of course, Damon would screw everything up. His return into her life would only cause damage. There was no if ands or butts about it. She sighed before drinking the last bit of her cold coffee as she heard heels click against the floor.

"Hey, 'Lena" Bonnie said, sliding up to Elena's desk, smiling. The brunette snapped her head up at the sound, slightly frightened, but smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey, Bon" She said, licking her lips. Her body was visibly shaking and her eyes kept looking from bonnie to her boss' office doors, scared at any moment the Salvatore brothers would pop out. Bonnie glanced at the door before turning back to Elena.

"What's wrong? Why are you so jittery? What's going on?"

Elena shook her head. "I'm losing my mind, Bonnie. I need to get out of here..." Elena demanded, bouncing in her chair, angrily, staring at the clock on her computer screen. She realized it had only been ten minutes and moaned, her face scrunching up into a scowl.

"Well, tell what's wrong" Bonnie pushed, leaning against the wood of the desk. She crossed her arms, her face confused.

"My ex-husband is here..." Elena whispered, looking around the room as if Damon would pop up and say 'surprise'. Bonnie's eyes widened in shock before they squinted, turning angry. She glanced over at the black doors the confide the men inside and scowled at the door, internally cursing at it, before turning back to Elena, the same scowl still lingering. Her mouth opened and closed, her green eyes turning dark.

" _He_ is in there?" She asked in disbelief, nodding her head at the office. Elena nodded, silently, worry plain as day on her face. "Why in the hell has he come back? Did he know you worked here and came to mess with you? Is his brother with him?" The other woman quickly rushed out.

Elena shrugged. "I don't know. I pulled his brother aside and he said they had this meeting scheduled way before he knew I worked here. They're both businessmen so I can't believe I didn't think this would happen sooner. Of course, working at a company and my ex-husband, being a businessman, he would pop up at any time. He doesn't even know I'm here, yet. They were already in Mason's office when I came upstairs. Bon, I don't know what to do, I'm losing it..." She took a deep breath and tried not to overreact. She definitely didn't need another fainting incident, especially when her husband could walk out at any moment. She didn't need to draw more attention to herself. Bonnie opened her mouth to respond before she closed it, cut off by the phone on Elena's desk that rung.

Elena's head snapped to the phone, with wide eyes. The only sound in the room was the phone ringing.

She has heard that same ring for months now, she knows the ring just the same as if they were etched in her head with a sharp knife, scored in deep like some strange work of art. She's familiarized everything and for the most part she's calm here, at home, on the down low with a steady heart beat. Usually, the sound of a phone had never been so frightening. Not today, though. Not tonight though. Today her heart wants out of her chest. It wants to beat free of its cage. It pounds like it's going to crack a rib. She didn't want to answer it. Who knows who's on the other end of that phone? She could be thinking irrationaly. Maybe it was from downstairs and not in the room behind her. Bonnie reached for it but Elena stopped her. No. She had to do it. This was her job and she couldn't live in fear. There was no way to know unless she picked up that phone. She wrapped her hand around the phone and placed it against her ear, preparing for the worst.

"Hello?" Elena answered, her hand shaking as she held the phone.

"Elena," Mason started, sending fear down her spine. It was him. "I need you to give me the brown file on your desk and bring it to me. Please"

Elena covered her mouth with her hand, horrified. She turned her head and stared at the file on her desk as if it would jump up at any moment and try to kill her. She couldn't do this. But, there was no way around it. Damon would see her whther she handed the file to Mason or not. He would eventually come out that door and see her. There was no more stalling or avoiding it. Damon would see her.

"Of course. I'll be right there" She responded, hanging up the phone before he could get another word in. She took a deep breath and tried to push the fear away, off of her face. She grabbed the folder and stood up, her mind ordering her body to fall in line. Retreat would be a disaster, a show of weakness an inlet for the enemy to surge through that was Damon. She swallowed the fear, her face a mask of indifference. She had to show she wasn't scared, even if she really was. It's time to see how good of an actor she was.

"Are you okay? I can do it for you, Elena. I'll just tell Mason you were having cramps or something" Bonnie offered. Elena shook her head after thinking it over.

"No, Bonnie. Thank you but I have to do this. Damon will have to see me at some point. Whether it's now or when he's leaving" Elena said, forcing a smile and walked to the doors to Mason's office. Her spine started to shiver the closer she got to opening the doors. She stood up straight and made sure her feet were straight so she wouldn't trip over herself. That was the absolute last thing she needed. She dropped all the muscles in her face, making almost a frown to look casual. She took a deep breath before opening the door without a second thought. Mason smiled when she walked through and she watched the back of Damon's head. He didn't turn and he hadn't noticed her yet. Stefan's tilted his head at her slightly, an evil smirk peaking through the side of his face. She cursed him for it and walked closer to Mason's desk.

She rounded the corner and handed him the file, forcing a smile as he took it mumbling a 'thank you'. Damon seemed to be in a trance, staring at the wall behind Mason's desk, not even noticing she was in the room. His eyes were still the beautiful bright blue she remembered. There were bags under his eyes, indicating he hadn't slept in weeks but she couldn't help but notice he still looked like the man she once loved. His head snapped up at that moment and his gaze landed on her, his eyes widening at the sight of her. She made sure to keep staring at Mason, though from the corner of her eye she could see Damon staring her down, undressing her with his eyes. She licked her lips and clenched her jaw when Stefan had a look of pleasure of his face, knowing Damon had noticed her and that she was nervous.

Damon's eyes traveled down her body, running his finger across his lip, daring her to look over at him. She wouldn't. She didn't even know why she was still standing there. She did what she needed to do. Mason had the file and it was time to leave.

But, she soon found herself unable to move. Whereas, she couldn't find the energy to walk in, she didn't have the strength to walk out. Her skin turned hot, remembering all those hot nights in his king sized bed.

 _"You have the most beautiful skin, 'Lena. So tan and flawless... I want to kiss every square inch of it"_

 _The_ _muscles_ _inside of the deepest and darkest part of her_ _clenched_ _in the most delicious fashion at his words, begging that her buried fantasies come to the light. The pain he made gripping her hips was so sweet and sharp, sending waves of pleasure through her body. She wanted to close her eyes and enjoy the sensation he was giving but was too_ _hypnotized_ _by his eyes to do anything more than stare at the crystal blue orbs she often found herself lost in. He was her drug. One touch and the state of intoxication shot through her to let him do whatever he pleased with her. Whatever he wanted to do is what they'll do and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop him, nor did she_ _want_ _too. Just his musky scent sends her into a heated trance, one that didn't end until their bodies were one._ _Leaning down, he kissed her. His lips demanding, firm and slow, molding into hers. The edge of his fingers ran across her bare skin,_ _leaving_ _a trail of fire_ _wherever_ _he touched. A shiver ran down her spine as she imagined him leaving delicious marks on her olive skin that she could only lick her lips when she_ _noticed_ _them the next morning._

 _He_ _placed_ _feather light kisses across her jaw, chin and back to the corners of her mouth. Slowly, she peeled off his black button up shirt, throwing it off the bed. He pulled back staring at the black lacey bra,_ _licking_ _his lips... slowly as if to tease her._

 _"Fuck, you're so perfect" He growled, causing her_ _cheeks_ _to flush. Oh my. He traced his index finger across her skin, to the_ _half moon_ _of her breasts before pouting his lips at them. His eyes clouded with lust, the blue turning dark. Her heart begins to pound and she wished she could move her hands to pull him closer but was frozen under_ _his_ _lustful gaze. Thick, hot desire pools in her stomach, making her whimper, snapping him of his trance. He smirked at her frozen state before moving._

 _In an instant, he was above her, watching her from his dark lashes._ _His_ _hand was in her_ _hair, how he loves the softness, watching it tumble as he releases it. He leaned down, close to her ear and whispered._

 _"I'm in control. So, be a good girl and don't move your hands. I'm going to drive you crazy until you beg me to stop and even_ _then_ _I won't. I'm just going to do_ _every thing_ _I_ _can possible to you until you mind and body explode from the pleasure"_

 _A small moan_ _escaped_ _her from the images he planted into her mind. His hands moved back down to_ _her_ _hips, forcefully gripping them before he kissed her lips. He raised up again. They locked eyes for a moment, just enough to tell her that she was safe with him. Then he's all business, undoing her_ _jeans, pulling them off, kissing every inch of_ _her face,_ _slowly. Her back_ _arched in anticipation, knowing where his fingers will soon reach. Her_ _head rocked_ _back against the pillow as he does, the first moan escaping her_ _lips._

She mentally shook the memory from her head. There was no time to relive that. He didn't deserve to have her think about their endless sex. She refused to let him own her thoughts. He didn't deserve her mind and _definitely_ didn't deserve her body. He should have thought about that years ago and maybe she still would be his.

But, she wasn't. And, she was done with him. This attraction would soon stop and she would go back to her new life. Damon had always been able to satisfy her needs and wants but that was the past. She has someone else now.

"Thank you, Elena. Everything seems to be here" Mason said, looking back up from the folder. Elena smiled and nodded. How long had she been standing there? How many times had Mason told her to leave? She turned away from the man and scurried out of the room. Once she reached back to her desk, Bonnie was still waiting for her.

"Hey, Bon" The brunette said, sitting in her chair. She let out a breath, finally able to return breathing.

"What happened? Did he say anything to you?" Bonnie quickly rushed out, anger clear on her face. Elena shook her head.

"No, he just looked at me. I just handed Mason the file and left the office. I didn't know how much longer I could be in there. I'm just glad it's over" Elena responded, turning to the clock. Only a half hour until lunch. Of course, time went slow when she needed to get out but any other time it would already be time. It was a clear sign she was over stressing and over thinking this too much.

"Okay" Bonnie said, her tone softening. "I have to go back to my office and send out a few more emails before we go to lunch. I'll go send those and be right back. If I'm not back in ten minutes, I will be by lunch. Tell me if anything else happens, Elena" She said, walking down the hall and disappearing around the corner. Elena took a breath and tapped her heel against the floor, fighting the urge to bite at her fingernails. She glanced back at the clock and continued bouncing her knee. She stood up the next moment and turned her back to the door, leaning on the desk, facing down the hall. Just when her body started to calm, the door opened.

She froze.

Their shoes hit the marbled floor and she stood up a little straighter, not to seem like she was being a slut at work. Before she knew it, Stefan and Mason were walking past her, talking, heading to the elevator. They didn't look at her once and she let out a sigh of relief before her body's sense started to tingle. Someone was watching her. Damon. By the time she licked her lips and went to stand up, strong warm hands wrapped around her hips, sliding up her shirt covered back, sending her thoughts into a haze. His hands came back down to rest on her hips, pulling her closer into his body. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his face into her shoulder.

Her memories haunted the days when their bodies moved together like it was written in their DNA. Their bodies fit together as if they were made just for this, even through the clothes confining them, to fall into one another, to feel their natural rhythm. Behind closed doors, the facade they showed the world melted away and all they wanted is to fuck each other's brains out. But, she couldn't give into her body's demands. That was over.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked, swallowing nervously. Damon just pulled her into his body closer, pressing the warmth of his body against hers. She couldn't stop the X rated images she thought from shooting through her mind as much as she didn't want them too.

"I'm just seeing my beautiful wife" He murmured into her shirt, rocking their bodies silently.

"We're not married, Damon" She snipped, masking her attraction and lust with anger. Damon's face came closer to her ear the way she always loved, smirking.

"But, we are, darling. Did you forget that? We never signed divorce papers. You're still mine" He purred, his hands moving up her shirt, slowly, teasing her. He knows it drives her crazy and he knows she can't resist. Elena shook her head as her body started to give in. It started molding back into his just like it used to when he would curl up behind her in the mornings while she washed dishes.

"Just because we are still legally married that doesn't mean a thing. In my head, we've been divorced the moment I left" Elena snapped, trying to pull away from his grasp. He pulled her even closer and made sure she couldn't move and pushed his face into the side of her head.

"That's where your wrong, baby. Still being legally married means a _lot._ Your still mine and I'm still yours. You need to come home, baby. I miss you"

Did he lose his mind? Has he gone crazy? He basically threw her out after she said she was pregnant and now he expects that he can just stroll right back into her life after _years?_ Oh hell no. She forcefully pushed pout of his arms and turned back to face him.

"No!" She yelled before taking off down the hall and heading to Bonnie's office. She needed to get out of here.

* * *

 _I was kind of slacking in this chapter and a little short but oh well, it's necessary. I did this for a reason. I have so much more_ _planned_ _so I let this one bad chapter_ _slide. I have many more_ _Delena_ _flashbacks_ _coming_ _so don't worry. The next chapter will be the best so far!_

 _I'm new to the whole smut/sex scene thing because I've never wrote it but I feel like I did a good job for a first try, so I'm proud of it._

 _Make_ _sure_ _you tell me what you think!_ _Cuz,_ _I'm_ _dying over here. LOL, I'm just kidding but_ _i_ _do want to hear your opinions._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! I wanted this chapter to be out earlier but I needed to get my thoughts together._ _I_ _Hope_ _you_ _all_ _like_ _It_ _the best parts will be coming_ _soon..._

 _A huge thank you to_ _my beta: Salvatoreboys4ever. I didn't want to bother her today so this is_ _unbetaed. If there are any mistakes, it's my fault. But, I went over it like a hundred times so there shouldn't be._

 _Go check her out and scarlett212_

 _I love those girls… enjoy!_

* * *

Elena clutched her head in her hands, her vision blurred as she stared down at the marbled floor below her. She sobbed into her hands and the tears dripped between her fingers, raining down onto the floor. Her breathing was ragged, gasping and the strength left her body. She was thankful that she was sat on the toilet because she didn't think she could trust her legs enough to stand and go to her bed. She was noisy, her skin was blotched and pale but there was no-one there to witness it let alone come to comfort her. And, she didn't know if she _wanted_ someone to comfort her. Maybe she just needed to let these pent-up emotions out just one more time before she could finally push them away forever. Or, she hoped.

Damon couldn't wait to rush back into her life like a bull in a china shop with no regards to her feelings. All he cared about was himself. And, what _he_ wanted. He couldn't just let her go. They were over, their marriage was _over._ Why couldn't he see that? Or, even respect it?

She took a deep breath as Bonnie's words from the earlier hours seemed to float back in her head.

 _"What happened? Did he hurt you?" Bonnie rushed out the moment Elena stepped into her office. The brunette shook her head, her eyes cast down at the floor. Her body still visibly shook from the encounter with her husband and father of her child. This was actually happening. Bonnie rushed around her desk and came to stop in front of Elena._

 _"I will gladly kill him for you and I'll make sure I get away with it. Just say the word." The other brunette scolded at the thought of Damon. Elena shook her head and couldn't help but smile at her friend's threatening words. At least she knew someone had her back here._

 _"No. Don't, Bonnie. It's not worth it. He's not worth it. Just seeing him again was so_ _overwhelming. I just need to get out of here, Bonnie."_

 _The woman's look instantly softened and she nodded._

 _"Okay. Let's leave and get some lunch. I love going to The Grill. What about you? Is that okay?" Elena nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand._

 _"Yes, The Grill's fine." Elena mumbled as they walked out of the office and down the hall to the elevator. Bonnie pressed the button as they stood waiting for the doors to open. Elena licked her lips, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Someone was watching her and she didn't have doubt on who it was. She slightly turned her, barely peeking out over her shoulder, through her hair as saw those bright blue eyes starting right back at her. She tried to ignore how his eyes made her feel naked and vulnerable. She didn't like the feeling. He shouldn't have this much power over her. Not anymore._

 _She tried to ignore how her heartrate picked up just from his gaze. She tried to ignore how all the wrong he did to her suddenly melted away as if it never happened and she fought the urge to run back into his_ _arms. She turned her head away, looking at the elevator instead, happy Bonnie hadn't noticed that Damon was looking at her. She didn't even know what he looked like. She couldn't risk Bonnie causing a scene at her job just because he returned to her life._

 _The elevator dinged and opened. She stepped in silently and blew out a breath as the raven-haired man walked closer to the elevator and by her desk, continuing to stare at her and winked right before the door closed._

 _"That was him_ _wasn't it?" Bonnie's voice came after a moment. Elena tilted her head, looking at her before turning her gaze to the ground. She nodded silently, ashamed. Bonnie let out a small breath and shook her head, waiting for the elevator doors to open._

Her shoulders shaking with grief, tears were streaming down her already wet cheeks. She tasted salt on her cracked lips and wiped it with the back of her hand before clasping her hands together. All she could feel was sadness. Every other emotion was pushed from her being. She never would have guessed years ago that this would ever happen to them. Happen to her.

If someone would have told her that a surprise pregnancy would destroy her and Damon, she wouldn't have believed you. Not from the way they were so in love. She never would have guessed that in her whole life. She still wonders to this day... was the man she fell in love with ever really there? Or were all those night he spent saying he loved her fake?

 _"What are you doing?" Elena asked as Damon's hair tickled her bare stomach. His hands slid up under her back and he pushed his face closer to her warm skin. He continued staring at the TV, his eyes heavy. He blinked multiple times trying to keep his eyes open, not ready to fall asleep yet. He realized she asked him a question and turned his head to meet her questioning gaze._

 _"What baby? Did you ask my something?"_

 _She nodded, a teasing smile on her lips. "Are you comfortable?" He nodded, moving his head back against her flat stomach, his raven hair rubbing on her skin. She smiled and reached down to rub her hand through his hair, massaging his scalp and twirling her fingers around the short strands. She wished she had a comb to run through it but knew he wouldn't let her get up to go and get it. Plus, he didn't really like brushing his hair much. He never even let her do it. His hands slid out from under her body and he moved once again in the blink of an eye. He crawled up behind her and just as she felt the cool air in the house creep up on her skin, his hands moved around her middle warm and soft. He rested his head in her neck, his eyes drowsy. She knew he was tired and was about to fall asleep any second now. He loved curling up with her the most before he went to sleep._

 _She felt his head start to fall and she slightly turned to see his eyes closed. His long, dark lashes hiding those baby blues. She smiled as his grip lightened from her waist and she knew he had fallen asleep._

 _"I love you, my handsome king." She whispered, turning off the TV. She stuffed her hands up under the pillow, pressing her face into the pillow, smiling as Damon pulled her closer into his chest._

 _"I love you too, my beautiful queen" he mumbled into her hair. Her eyes shot open when she realized he was awake. But, smiled when he kissed her neck before closing his eyes again._

She couldn't stop thinking about him. No matter what she did. She didn't want too. He doesn't deserve all the time she's spend crying over him and he doesn't deserve all the nights she's had to rock herself to sleep with Emily because she couldn't cope. He betrayed her affections and left her heart in shattered disarray of pieces. Every single time he creeps back into her thoughts, he steals a part of her, and he makes it impossible for her to put herself back together. It almost as if he doesn't want her too. And, yet, it always makes her want to run back into his arms because the small fraction of good she remembered seemed to outweigh the bad he's done. Why is that? Perhaps she hoped that he'd return what he's stolen and finally be the father Emily deserved. But, he won't and never will. He just loves to take more. And for him, more is never enough. He can continue to take her in any way he can, take her heart and he can take the hearts of a million and it would never be enough for him. His blood has turned cold. She didn't believe his heart could love anything but himself any more.

He smiled, and it's intoxicating. She remembered his fingers brush through her hair, and it's addicting. He laughed, and it's contagious. Him and his flirtatious self along with that huge smirk. He knows what he does to her. He knows the power he has... and, he _loves_ it.

She grinded her teeth together, her blood suddenly turning hot at the thought and her fist clenched, her tears drying against her pale cheeks. She wanted to smash her fist against something but didn't want to take the risk of hurting herself or whatever she hit. She couldn't just go around breaking things when she was angry, not like Damon. She always wondered how she ever agreed to marry him. They were complete opposites. He loved war and she wanted peace. He wanted to control and she wanted freedom. She wanted a child and he _didn't._

"Mommy?" A small voice came from the doorway of the bathroom. Elena's head snapped back up at the sound and felt her anger completely vanish. She gasped, a smile appearing on her lips when she saw her baby standing, her eyes wide, frightened from the sound of her mother crying. Her sippy cup in hand along with her white stuffed rabbit. Then, she yawns and comes closer.

"Mommy, why are you sad? Please don't cry." The child begged, her eyes softening and glassy. Elena immediately shook her head and held out her arms.

"No, baby. Mommy _was_ sad but she's not anymore. You made me feel better. Come here." She whispered her voice still hoarse from the tears. Emily silently came closer, her eyes looking to her mother's and back to her open arms as if she was hesitant to go into them. She suddenly stopped then ran into Elena's arms, grabbing a hold onto her mother's shirt tight. Elena pulled the child into her arm, rubbing onto Emily's small back, leaning against the back of the toilet.

Emily's head pulled back from her mother's chest and she traced over the feminine features with her eyes.

"Why are you crying mommy?" Emily asked, her voice small. "Tell me what's wrong..."

Elena shook her head, not able to hold her emotions in around her child. If anything, Emily brought those emotions out further. There was no way she could keep lying to this innocent baby but she didn't want the four-year-old to worry about her mother all the time if she knew the reason behind her tears. She was too young to stress about adult problems. Or, her deadbeat father that didn't want her. Elena licked her lips and didn't say anything. She pressed Emily into her chest and lightly put her head on the child's shoulder, needing to get as close to her as possible.

She felt the water works start all over again. She didn't want to cry in front of her daughter much less _with_ her but she couldn't hold back at the moment.

Her eyes were burning and her chest felt heavy as if it were filled with lead. She could no longer see clearly and she closed them, the action sending hot tears sliding down her cheeks. Her eyes became light brown under the sheen of water, constant, yet allowing the tears to flow without pause. In that moment, she understood the depth of unwanted pain that had been sitting just below her skin. She continued to hold Emily and let the tears flow freely without pause.

Minutes later, she finally stopped and pulled away from Emily's small body. She wiped her tears with the back of her eyes and stood up, making sure Emily was firmly in her grasp before wordlessly moving into her room. She laid the child on her bed and stuffed them both under the blankets.

"Matt is working tonight, baby. You'll gave to sleep alone with mommy. I know you like cuddling with him but he can't tonight, okay?" Elena whispered, turning off the lamp next to her. It felt as though she wanted to forget the pain she felt only minutes ago and pretend like they didn't exist. It was easier. And, Emily would probably forget all about it tomorrow.

"Okay, mommy." Emily responded, laying her head on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. She put her hands up under her head and yawned. Elena couldn't help but smile at the sight. That was how Damon liked to sleep. He loved being on his back or on his side when he slept. He _never_ wanted to lay on his stomach and every time he woke up on his side, he would growl into the air for no reason. The image always made her smile but now it was just bittersweet. Emily yawned once again before closing her eyes.

"I love you, mommy. Goodnight."

Elena smiled and bit her lips, her eyes tearing up all over again. "I love you too, Emily. Goodnight, baby."

* * *

Elena sat the coffee onto her desk, yawning and sat down into her chair. She rubbed her aching temples before checking all her emails and saw none. There was nothing new which was strange considering she was the assistant to the CEO, but it sometimes happened. It was just rare. People could always have sent the really important documents and emails to Mason himself. She wasn't supposed to know everything and she didn't want too. It wasn't her company.

She sipped her coffee slowly, savoring it. It was her third cup just this night but it was actually low for her. When she worked late, it could be either 4 to 5 cups. It was better then she usually had.

She sighed when she realized Bonnie wasn't here tonight, with her. She worked while Elena was at home with Emily. She had already gotten off of work. She could always ask Bonnie to come and talk to her but she didn't want to take away the girl's night off for her boredom. She finished all the paperwork and straightened all the files for Mason. And, now all she had to do was wait until it was time it leave. Behind done didn't mean she could leave. She still had to make sure she was here for the full eight hours to get her paycheck.

She usually would feel nervous about working at night but she knew she was safe. There was security at every door, cameras at every hallway and an alarm system in case someone broke in that would alert the police right away. They wouldn't waste a second to get over there. Mason was one of the biggest companies to ever exist in Mystic Falls, right next to Damon's... ugh, she had to stop thinking about him. He wasn't worth the time or energy she wasted thinking or crying over him.

She still couldn't believe that she hadn't thought he would pop up at this company sooner or later. But, Damon loved control and he was very proud so she didn't think he would even _think_ about talking to another CEO. He didn't need too so it made her wonder why he was doing this. Stefan had made it clear Damon hadn't known about her when they arrived but something seemed oddly weird about everything. But, she was probably just being paranoid. There's always news of CEO's teaming up with other companies but she just never thought Damon was the type to do so. She shrugged at her thoughts before taking another drink of her coffee, struggling to keep her eyes open. She sat the cup down as a silk voice filled the air, sending chills down her spine.

"Working late tonight, _wifey_?" Damon purred, his hands suddenly resting on her shoulders, massaging her muscles. She gasped from the contact and immediately pushed his hands from her skin before her body had the chance to give in. She spun around in her chair, her body now facing her husband. She unintentionally pulled her shirt down as she felt it rise up when she spun around. Unfortunately, that meant giving Damon a show of her cleavage. He smirked at the sight and opened his mouth when she held her hand, signaling to him _not_ to say a word. She pulled the shirt back up to hide what Damon didn't deserve to see and huffed.

"What the hell are you doing here? And, what the fuck do you want?" she demanded, her hands in her lap. She refrained from spitting out words she only imagined of saying to him if they ever met again. Just like her didn't deserve her or his daughter, he didn't deserve the time or angry to waste hating or arguing with him.

He just shrugged, a mask of indifference on his face. "I came to see you. I was driving by and saw the same car you'v had for years. A black two thousand eight SUV. It wasn't hard to spot, despite what you may think, darling. I'll I had to do was show that I was me and I I'm in" Elena rolled her eyes to herself but was well aware Damon was watching.

"You don't want to see me..." he asked but already knew the answer, his was voice small... almost _hurt?_ The soft, painful tone that suddenly slipped into him made her heart beat fast from a rush she didn't understand. It wasn't love. It _couldn't_ be. She let go of that love a long time ago, or so she hoped. Maybe it was the fact that he was her baby's father. She was pissed, yes. But, she didn't want to wish him any ill will because he hurt her in the pats. That didn't mean she was anywhere ready to forgive and most definitely not ready to forget but his hurt voice made her rethink all of that in the blink of an eye.

By the time she looked up to his eyes, any trace of pain or sadness had vanished and his lips pressed into a thin line, his eyes lifeless. Almost as if he wanted to show her he didn't care.

For a second, she thought she had imagined his change of tone that reminded her of the man she married but quickly shook it away. She shouldn't be thinking about him anyway.

"No, I don't. I thought I made that clear when I pushed you away. I don't want you around and I don't know why you decided to barge into my life when you're not wanted"

She knew it was harsh but maybe it was what he needed to give up and walk away like he did before. She looked over his face, trying to find the slightest change in his face but found none. It remained motionless even when her words reached his ears and deep down within his heart. He only blinked at her before he took a step closer, causing her to push farther back into her seat to stay as far away as possible.

He cocked his head, licking his lips. " _I_ did not barge back into your life, Elena" he spat her name out as if it burned his tongue. " _I_ came here to work on a project with Mason and my brother _not_ to find you. Running onto you was pure coincidence. Pure luck. I didn't plan any of this, despite what your pretty little head thinks. We are still married so as long as your still _Mrs. Salvatore, I_ can talk to you and touch you in any way I want" she gasped at his words, utterly disgusted with him. He took a step back and held up his hands in surrender, knowing he said the wrong thing.

"I didn't mean _that._ I would never touch nor hurt you. That's not what I meant and you know it" he rolled his eyes before continuing. "but, as long as your last name still belongs to me, you're still mine. As long as your last name is _Salvatore,_ I can say anything I want to you. I will not be barging in. You are my wife, whether you like it or not-" he was abruptly cut off when Elena stood and slapped his across his cheek. His head flung to the side from the impact, his hand holding the cheek that started to grow red. He blew out a breath and quickly turned back to her, making her cower in fear from the motion.

She thought he would hit her back. The cruel thought hit him like a wall of bricks and he realized that his wife was _terrified_ of him and she clearly didn't want him around.

He licked his lips and took a breath. "I would _never_ put my hands on you, Elena. The thought never even crossed my... I just thought you knew me better than that..." he mumbled, clenching his jaw.

The small, painful words suddenly sent boiling hot anger into her body. It was the breaking point of her patience. She could no longer hold it in. Not that she wanted too. He deserved everything he was about to get. She's held it back as long as could. Anger and pain boiled deep with her system and she didn't know which one was stronger. It churned within, hungry for destruction, and she knew it's too much for her to handle. The pressure of this raging sea of anger would force her to say things she did not mean, or to express thoughts she suppressed for years. Her anger vanished as if it was never there before she could utter a word. Instead another emotion raised.

Pain.

Her fists clenched and hot tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them away nor did she care too. "And, _I_ thought that I knew my husband better... _I_ thought that he would never react a pregnancy the way he did... And, _I_ never even dreamed that he would throw me out of our house because I pregnant..." she licked her lips and tasted salt. She took a breath before continuing.

"The man you were... the one I married, would have kicked you ass and beat the living hell out of you for treating me like you did." The muscles in her face tightened and she felt her lips curl. She knew she was making an 'ugly' crying face but at the moment she didn't care. "you were someone that meant the world to me. You had principles and _morals..."_ she sighed before running a hand through her hair. _"_ I don't know who you've turned into and I don't like it, Damon Salvatore..." she spat before turning her face from his. She was getting too caught up in this... in her emotions. She was showing the emotions she promised she never would give to him. She said she would let go of him. She _promised._

She took a deep breath before wiping the tears away. She needed to leave. She grabbed her purse and throw the coffee in the trash before turning to leave. In the blink of an eye, Damon's warm hands circled around her throat and pulled her lips to his. She shook her head, trying pull away but gradually felt her body give in. She didn't waste any time before ripping herself from his embrace. She bit back the urge to slap him again but thought it would be excessive. She just turned her back to him and ran out of the building without another thought. He called her name from behind, following her every step but she ignored his please for her to come back and listen to what he has to say. She started her car and drove straight to her house, wiping the tear stains from her face so neither Emily or Matt would suspect it. She got home safely, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall and walked inside. She passed by Emily's room and smiled when the child moaned in her sleep and tossed on her side. She continued walking to her room and stepped inside, the door creaking with every push. The movement caused the man to wake up that was sleeping soundly. He sat up and stared at her dark figure with wide eyes.

"Elena, are you okay?" he quickly rushed out. The brunette just nodded and came closer to his side of the bed. He gave her a questioning look and before he could say another word, she pressed a single finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Don't speak" she ordered, climbing on top of him on the bed. He didn't question is further because he knew what she was doing. This happened sometimes. She would cry her eyes out and every time he would ask her why, she would just shake her head and continue crying. He just sat up on the bed and waited for her next move, whenever that would be.

* * *

 _Hey, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed. Because I loved playing with your emotions. And, LOL, I kind of lied. This_ _isnt_ _the best chapter. It was good but not the best._

 _So, Damon and Elena finally clashed once again but emotions were stirred…. Oh no, where_ _could this go? I have plenty of ideas. I have everything planned *smirks_ _evilly*_ _so the next few chapters_ _shouldnt_ _be long._ _Lots more Delena_ _angst. I love writing that._

 _And, I didn't want to give you_ _too_ _much insight on what Damon is thinking because I don't want to reveal it yet. You'll find out later._

 _I want to give a huge thanks to everyone! This story is doing so good and I'm ecstatic! Thank you to my wonderful friend,_ _MovingOnIsNeverEasy, I love her as well. I need you all to do me a favor and check her_ _Delena_ _stories out as well!_

 _What do you think?_ _Im_ _going to sleep now so I cant_ _wait to hear your thoughts in the morning! Love you guys! I also updated "Make You Feel My Love" and the second and final part to "Promise" will be posted tomorrow._


	5. Chapter 5

Elena's eyes fluttered open at the sound of AC kicking on. She turned over on her side and stretched out legs out, yawning. She laid her head back on the pillow and turned her gaze to the side, only to be met with a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at her.

She couldn't help but smile and scoot even closer to him. "Morning." she sighed, pushing her hand underneath the pillow.

"Morning." Matt chirped, happily, smiling like a lovesick teenager.

Her smile only continued to grow the longer she continued staring at him and lent forward to kiss him when the door was suddenly flung open and a small body hopped on the bed. The couple pulled away like they had been burned and Elena's cheeks flushed at what she was about to do moments before Emily emerged into the room.

"Hey, baby." Elena cooed, pulling the white sheet tighter around her body. She was only dressed in her bra and panties and she definitely didn't need her daughter asking questions or seeing her mother anywhere close to naked.

After she had cried herself to sleep in Matt's arms, she woke in the middle of the night, her body overheated so she stripped down to her underwear before crawling back into bed, her cheeks still stained from the pain she cried out the night before.

"Hi, mommy!" Emily called out happily, smiling and raised her head up high before turning to the man next to her mother. "Hi, Matt." she said in a softer tone, giving the man a light smile.

Even after years of spending days in and out with him, Elena didn't think Emily would ever get over her daughter's shyness around the man she's known all of her life. She didn't know what happened sometimes, Emily would just turn into a kid again in contrast to where she was speaking like an adult with any one else. Elena didn't think it was because Emily had some sort of a crush on her boyfriend but she figured it was just typical child behavior. She didn't know what it was. Whenever Emily got quiet around Matt, she would look up at him, a look of question on her face but she would never speak up and voice the questions she wanted to ask.

"Hey, sweetie." Matt replied, smiling at the child.

Emily turned back to her mother, the same look of question on her face and took a deep breath.

"Is Matt my daddy?"

Elena could feel Matt freeze next to her and she bit back a gasp at Emily's question. She should have known this day would come. Of course, Emily had always called Matt by his first name because she picked it up from her mother. But, she never once called him daddy. It was like she already knew.

Matt looked over at Elena, his eyes wide, asking her for the correct response. Elena just smiled at him and nodded, giving him permission to say what they had discussed for weeks.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

The morning was as old as the coffee on her desk. She tapped its murky surface to break the thickening skin and watched the new gap grow. The frigid brown drink dripped from her finger, the ripples spreading toward the rim in ever larger circles. She knew she's spoilt, so used to the finest beans, always freshly brewed and served with half-and-half. She still craved a subtle undertone of hazelnut and her cup to be a festive color with cardboard around it to protect her fingers from the heat.

She was snapped out of her day dream when the phone run and she picked it up in an instant without looking at who was calling.

"Elena Gilbert, personal assistant to Mason Lockwood." she chirped, happily.

"Elena, would you come to my office for a minute?" Mason asked, making Elena's smile slid right off of her face.

What starts as a contortion of her stomach becomes a feeling of being smothered by an invisible hand. She fought the feeling as her body writhes to be free or shut down entirely.

She didn't know why she was so terrified but with Damon around, anything was possible.

"Of course. I'll be right there."

All she got in return was silence and then he hung up the phone, only pushing her fear further out.

She stood up from her office chair, trying to calm her shaking legs. She sighed and shook her head at herself. Damon's presence was causing too much stress and fear. He wasn't even here and she was terrified of walking around at her job. She licked her lips, silencing her fears before walking into her boss's office.

"What's up?" she asked, rubbing her sweaty hands together in anticipation.

Mason looked up from his desk and the papers on it when he heard her voice. He smiled and pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

"Elena, sit. Please."

She nodded, walking across the floor and sitting in the leather chair. She crossed her legs and clasped her hands in front of her knees, waiting for him to speak.

"You know the annual ball for my company is tomorrow right?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes. What about it?"

"I know usually I don't ask you to come because it's not really for assistants or people that aren't CEO's or business people. Or, even that have other companies. I hope you're not too mad about that. I just saw no reason for you to go. It's nothing with disrespect. It would most likely only bore you if you were too come so I was just saving your time. But, now, I do need you to come. It's extremely busy for us right now and I can't do everything at once tomorrow. Especially with all the documents and papers or contracts and I know that you have those perfectly stored and filed so you would be the right person to bring. And, you know that I get stressed out easily, despite being the CEO. I do need you there though. I hope it won't be too much of an inconvenience for you. But, since it's not required to come when you applied for the job, I'll pay you extra for coming. I just need some help tomorrow. You can even bring Matt and your little girl with you to keep you occupied. I won't need all night but for important files, contracts and documents I'll just need you to run and get for me."

Elena nodded. "It's fine. I get it. It's no problem to come tomorrow."

* * *

"Are you ready, babe?"

Elena nodded, looking over herself once more in the mirror.

The creamy sheets of the silk dress slipped onto her shoulders, long and loose peppering her body with soft, sensual kisses. Like a lover, it seduced the senses and conveyed with utmost skill the art of pleasing. In Elena's ears were large silver hoops, skinny at the tops and widening toward the base. As her head moved they did too, drawing attention to her long, toned neck. Makeup was minimal, reserved to a sweep of mascara. She didn't bother with foundation of any sort. Her skin was already the perfect color and just as she always believed, she didn't need any to accent her beautiful features. She had curled her dark locks, that always danced in between a black and brown, so that they hung in more waves than curls that could sit behind her shoulders.

She smiled, her fear whisked away like a bunch of fruit-flies caught in a heavy gust of wind. Excitement rushed through her veins at the night to come. For the first time in a long time, she saw happiness radiating in her chocolate orbs. Despite everything she's been going through and her haunting memories, she still persisted to smile and be the one thing that brightened up even the saddest of days.

"Yep. I'm ready. Are you and Emily?" Elena smiled.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Elena, you just checked on Emily five minutes ago. She's ready."

The brunette chuckled, tucking her brown curls behind her ear as her cheeks flushed. "I know but Emily likes to destroy things. You know that. I would be shocked to see if she had already messed up her hair."

"Go find out for yourself." He smiled, a glint in his eyes. He knew something.

"Fine. I will." She said, sticking up her chin in the air, still smiling. She walked out of the room and to Emily's, hearing the child singing with the music playing on the radio.

She pushed open the door and gasped when her eyes landed on the sight of her daughter.

Emily was smiling, a smile that brings back a million memories in a split second to Elena's mind. Her precious dimples she was blessed with was showing brightly as her lips curved upwards at Elena. Her tiny body was covered in a dark blue sundress, the bottom fluffing out with each step she took. Her raven hair was in small curls, pushed behind her shoulder.

"You look so beautiful, baby? How did I get so lucky to have such an angel?" Elena asked, teary eyed. How the years have flown since that day in the hospital when she finally was able to meet her beautiful bundle of joy.

 _Newborn cries fill the room and the Elena_ _bursts into tears of relief and joy, the pain she was feeling only seconds_ _ago_ _gone. She turns his glossy eyes to her_ _midwife and in a_ _voice_ _that's almost broken she tells herself they she has_ _a beautiful daughter. Through her exhaustion she smiles, and she lets her eyes leave the nurses_ _face to take in the baby that is being brought to like on her bare skin. In that moment she begins to cry the sweetest tears she's ever known, all the pain of moments before melting away. She's only minutes old and her tiny girl begins to root, mouth wide, her instincts strong._

 _Her newborn baby smile was as sweet as a summer strawberry and filled Elena_ _with a sunshine she_ _never knew existed in the world. The color blue of her_ _eyes she_ _had_ _never seen before. They are so mesmerizing that it is as if they looked deep into her_ _soul. She_ _could not take her_ _eyes off of them. A small dark patch of black hair was coming out of her roots, making Elena's smile_ _widen. She had a head full of hair being born._

 _"Hi, my_ _beautiful_ _angel. I'm your mommy." Elena whispered, slightly rocking the newborn in her arms, hoping she would keep her eyes open._

 _When she didn't respond, Elena called her name. "Emily."_

 _Emily_ _linked_ _and titled her head at the sound of a voice. When she saw Elena's eyes, she stared at them, her mouth slightly parted, still new to all the light around her._

 _"Emily Marie Salvatore..."_

"Mommy, don't cry." Emily pleaded, sticking out her bottom lip at her mother.

Elena wiped at her eyes lightly, hoping she wouldn't screw up her makeup and sighed, licking her lips. She bent down in her dress and cupped Emily's face.

"I can't help it. You're so beautiful. You're growing up too fast for me."

Emily smiled. "Well, I promise that I'll stay like this for as long as I can."

Elena chuckled, still holding back tears and kissed Emily's forehead. "Are you ready to leave, baby?"

Emily nodded and her smile grew bigger when she saw Matt in the doorway, leaning against the wood.

"Time to go."

* * *

 **AN:** Cliffhanger. I couldn't help it. Sorry. Next chapter will be Emily, Matt, Elena and _Damon_ at the ball. What could go wrong? How will Damon throw this in Elena's face? What do you think he's going to do? I can't wait to hear your thoughts! Sorry this has taken so long. For some reason this chapter has been a monster to get out but I've got my inspiration back so the next chapter shouldn't be too long. I want it out by at least tomorrow or Tuesday since I have those days off from school. And, Its been too long since I've updated this and I want to finish it too because I know after a while I will get bored and not finish it so I'm going to finish this soon. (What I'm planning)

To see Emily's dress, go to Google and search; a blue child's sundress and the first dress that pops up, is Emily's dress and her hair.

 **Dove;** Calm down! Trust me, I know it's been a while but I can't force it and plus when I force it, it doesn't be come fun anymore and that's why I write ff. The next chapter won't be as long as a wait! I'm happy you like the story so much that you want me to update so bad... how do you like I gave you a cliffhanger? ; )

Tell me what you thought? Next chapter will be out soon, promise. Love you all! Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, guys! I'm already back! I told you all it wouldn't be long. I finally have all of my inspiration back and_ _I've_ _been writing like crazy since. Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows for this story and all of my other ones! It honestly means so much to me and I promise I will continue writing one shots and stories about our favorite couple._ _Besides, it's fun. The only reason that last chapter took so long is because for some_ _reason_ _I_ _was having major writers block on everything_ _I_ _was writing because I was stressed. But, now I feel so much better and I can't wait to get back into the swing of things._

 _I came back to you all with this chapter so fast because the other one was short and It didn't have_ _Delena_ _in it so I wanted to hurry up and give you all this since you've been so patient and kind with me._

 _Huge thanks to my beta. Go check out her stories for_ _me;_ _Salvatoreboys4ever_

 _Enjoy! Lots of_ _Delena._

* * *

The heat of the day has ebbed to a comforting warmth. The sunshine has lost its brightness and the colors of the verandah are softened. Elena's eyes drifted to the cool glass of champagne in her hand and the soft music dancing around in her ear drums, taking a drink. She laid her elbow on the table, her brown hair lying over one shoulder of her silk dress. She lolled her head to one side, pushing out her red lips in thought.

The mansion was beautiful. A large old-fashioned chandelier hung from the dark wooden beam that ran down the center of the ceiling. Twelve branches stretched out from the central base, each one's formerly silver color now tarnished with a brown hue. At the ends of each arm was a small space, just the right size for a thin candle to slot into, although only one of the spaces were filled. The feeble glow of that singular candle did a measly job of lighting the room, instead the faint glow only illuminated the chandelier itself and a small section of the barely rotting ceiling.

Music filled the air without effort, like the waves filling holes in beach sand; the sound rushing in and around every person in the room. Some react to the slow tempo while others continued to chatter, but it spoke to them in some manner. And by the way the couples were dancing, they couldn't possibly ignore it. The girls continued their dance, and to the old pedagogue every movement was full of poetry. They advanced, retreated, their arms waving from side to side, their heads swaying, their garments fluttering and dresses moving with the wind, yet seeming to show glimpses of dark, flashing eyes beyond. A lively beat can lift them, elevate the spirit, or move them to dance, whilst a slow one can relax the mood. Before the notes filled the air every person was an island, with it they all feel the same tidal flows and the beginnings of togetherness feels warm like a welcoming hug.

A grin spread over Elena's face in the next moment, wide and open, showing her over-whitened teeth. Emily began dancing to the music, throwing her hands in the air to the slow beat of the music. Her entire being moved with a purposeful clarity even as an unbalanced child. Her loud giggles softened the room able to be heard plainly through the halls, as if her gentle sound could make the lamplight more golden and the fires burn warmer. Her smile only grew wider when she caught a glimpse of Matt and Elena staring at her.

"What, mommy?" Emily asked, grinning from ear to ear as her cheeks flushed under their gazes. She stopped dancing and curled her hands under her chin, looking back and forth between the couple, slightly embarrassed she had been caught in her own little world.

"Nothing, baby. Me and..." Elena paused, stopping herself from the name she was able to call her boyfriend. They had discussed this for weeks and even agreed when Emily asked they would tell her a little white lie. She would rather have Emily think Matt was her biological father than have to explain why he real father wasn't around. She couldn't bear to see the heartbreak on her baby girls' face when she told her Damon didn't want her.

But, now, it felt weird and out of place. The thought of Matt being referred to as "Daddy" or "Dad" from Emily seemed unreal. She had always imagined Damon in his place and Damon being the one to raise their daughter right by her side. Of course, that was all blown to hell but it was surreal.

She chickened out. Emily could decide if she wanted to call Matt "Daddy".

"... _Matt_ were just looking at you dance, baby. Do you mind if we do?"

Elena faked a smile, not knowing if it was for Emily or Matt who was staring right at her.

Hiding her emotions weren't her. And, she had a feeling her daughter would know her smile wasn't genuine. She just hoped it wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass later.

Emily's cheeks turned redder and she shrugged in return to her mother's question. She walked over to the table and sat in a chair in the middle of Matt and Elena. She looked over behind Elena and turned her head back to the table, fidgeting with the ends of the table cloth, suddenly nervous.

Elena opened her mouth to ask Emily what was wrong but was abruptly cut off when a voice filled the air from behind her.

"Elena?"

She turned, smiling when she saw Mason standing there, a nervous grin spread across her lips as if already asking her what he wanted.

"Would you mind coming with me for a minute?"

She nodded wordlessly and stood from the table. She tilted her head back to the little girl, swaying her feet, moving the table cloth and blew her a kiss.

"Mommy will be back in a few baby. Be good and listen to Matt."

Emily smiled and waved back without responding, watching her mother walk away with her boss. She turned her head, licking her lips nervously when she saw Matt talking to a man, his gaze turned away from her. She silently hopped off of her seat and tip toed away before disappearing from sight.

* * *

The walk back from Mason's office was silent until they had went their separate ways giving her a silent thanks. She was done for the night. He had promised he didn't need for something else and advised her to enjoy the rest of her night with her family instead of being his maid and wasting all of her time when she could be spending it with her daughter. She couldn't do anything but smile to herself at the fact she had landed herself with the perfect boss that actually cared about what his employees thought of him and treated them with respect unlike some of the business men walking around in his mansion.

Her body suddenly tensed, the muscles under her skin tightening. She turned and looked behind her shoulder to make sure she wasn't in any danger, not that anyone would want to kidnap or hurt her _anyways_ but she wanted to be sure. When she saw nothing, Elena started walking back to the table where Matt and Emily had been at in the previous minutes.

When she reached the empty table, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Her initial thought was that Matt had taken her to the restroom but it quickly vanished when she realized Matthew had _never_ taken Emily to the restroom nor even seen her in the bath when she was washing Emily's body. He always felt it would be wrong to see a child not his naked, to which Elena appreciated. At least then, she wouldn't be paranoid her boyfriend would hurt her daughter but now it only alarmed her since her was strongly opposed to taking her anywhere with her mother.

Instead of pulling out her phone and impatiently waiting for his text back, Elena went off in search of Emily and Matt alone.

She ran through the list of places it could be in her mind, checking off the ones she had already been too. As Elena scanned the crowd in the science museum she suddenly realized she could see no sign of them. She started to move amongst the families, her eyes darting more wildly with each passing second, noticing any toddler with a glint of blue, hoping it was her blue sundress. The more anxious she became the more pronounced became her intellectualization of the whole process.

Her daughter was missing.

Her feet began to gradually pick up with each step she took, her fear washing in with her blood, turning it cold to the touch.

She was ready to start screaming for Emily, not caring if she made a scene when she heard the tiniest but recognizable voice behind her.

"Mommy?"

Her head instantly whipped around at the sound, her body following moments later. And, her breath of relief at the sight of Emily, smiling soon died off when she realized that it wasn't Matt holding her.

The first thing she noticed was breathing taking crystal blue eyes, mirroring Emily's. But instead of welcoming and warm, they were uninviting and glinting with mischief. He had strong arched brows and eyelashes so thick, it could be illegal. He appeared before her, in all his grandeur. A tailored black suit and black trousers with a charming red tie, a white button up shirt hiding just beneath the jacket. His physique well muscular and perfectly proportioned and no doubt well admired by the opposite sex. His soft, feather-like black hair brushed away from his brow. He had distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw, his pale skin made him look devilishly handsome.

Damon.

There was an ache that comes and goes, always returning in quiet moments at the thought of him... but now, it was brutally _painful_ to see him standing in front of her and their daughter wedged in between his right arm and chest.

The nausea swirled unrestrained in her empty stomach. Her head swam with half-formed regrets. Her heart felt as if the blood had become tar as her heart struggled to keep a steady beat. The heartache was like a red hot coal placed in her chest; it glowed and burnt her at the same time, but it did not cool quickly like in water, it throbbed and tortured her in all her walking hours and there was no relief to be found.

In his arrogant triumph at her look of anger, he smirked - just a small pouting of the lips; a narrowing of the eyes and a tilting of the head on his god like face. He seemed amused at the way she regarded him, which only served to make her angrier.

"Give me my daughter." Elena demanded through clenched teeth, her blood boiling like liquid fire inside of her body.

In response, Damon turned his head to the child in his arms. His smirk was now gone, only a look of question on his face. "Do you care if I hold you, Emily? You don't mind do you?"

Emily silently shook her head, answering his question only making Elena's hands clench into balled fists at his _antagonizing_ behavior. He knew exactly what he was doing. Emily had no real grasp of what was going on around her or who was holding her and the fact that Damon thought he could just waltz back into their lives and just _take_ Emily from her, was all the more infuriating.

"I want you to put down my daughter. _Now._ She's not your little plaything. You can't have her and throw her out when you're bored."

Damon's mouth twitched at what she was hinting at but played with the ends of Emily's raven black hair, ignoring Elena's statement.

"And, it doesn't help the fact that you kidnapped my daughter. Just hand her over to me and we won't have any problems, Damon."

His eyebrows raised, obviously shocked. "Elena, I did not _kidnap_ anyone. I found Emily wandering around looking for someone named "Damon" so what a coincidence it would be that I heard and stumbled upon her."

"Yes, what a _coincidence_ that would be." she snapped back, crossing her arms.

"She's quite the looker. Very beautiful..." Damon replied, turning his attention back to Elena who in return was fuming that Damon had even found Emily. He sighed and raised an eyebrow, his face void of emotion. "She looks a lot like her father doesn't she?"

Elena's breath hitched in her throat, the fear traveling in her veins but made sure it never made it to her facial muscles or skin. His complexion remained pale and matt, his eyes as steady as if he were shopping for shoes. She couldn't show it though. That was probably what Damon wanted to see.

But, it didn't stop her from taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"Damon, please, don't do this." Elena begged, taking a step towards Damon and Emily. "Just give her to me, please."

His eyes flashed with indignation and anger, his crystal blue orbs turning dark.

"I can hold my daughter if I want too. She's mine. Or, did you seem to forget that? Just because you hate me doesn't mean I can't hold my daughter."

Emily's eyes widened, her head whipping around at Damon, her mouth open, teary eyed.

"You're my daddy?"

Both parents turned to the child, astonished at what just came out of Damon's mouth. Elena went to correct his mistake but was abruptly cut off when another voice stepped into the hallway with them.

"Elena, what's going on?"

The brunette sucked in a breath, terrified of the person that had found them. God knows what he just heard. More problems that she just didn't have time for.

She responded immediately, thinking on her feet before looking to the man. "Nothing's going on, Matt. I was just talking to one of Mason's employees about tonight."

Damon rolled his eyes at her lie and silently put Emily down on the floor in case something went down for whatever reason. But, he didn't fail to miss the blue eyed child still staring at him with awe at his revelation. He walked in front of Elena and sized the man up and down, smirking in amusement before turning his gaze back to Elena.

"Is this _the_ boyfriend, Elena? The one I've heard about?"

Elena glared at him and faked a smile, nodding. "Yes, this is Matt. And, now it's time to leave." Elena reached down to grab Emily but was shocked to see when Emily hit her hands away from her.

"No, don't leave. The party hasn't even begun yet. Matt, is it? I'm guessing short for Matthew?"

Matt opened his mouth to respond but Damon continued. "I just want to know something. Tell me if you know my name."

Matt crossed his arms, obviously annoyed with Damon and his antics, just as Elena was.

"Damon Salvatore."

Matt seemed confused for a moment and he looked to Elena before the name sat in his mind and his eyes squinted at Damon, realization dawning on him.

"I'm Elena's husband. Nice to meet you."

"Damon!" Elena chastised. She couldn't believe he just said that. Did he only come back around to make her life hell again? It seems like that's all he's wanted to do at least.

"What?" Matt asked, angry tears in his eyes, walking over to Elena. He stopped a few feet away from her and Emily, his mouth wide open. "You told me you left him. You told me he was gone. You told me you divorced him! Why would you lie to me?"

Elena's face fell and turned pale, knowing she had been caught. She never expected it to come out this way. Or at all. In a perfect world, she wanted to just pretend that she was a single women with a baby living a happy life. But, now she was in danger of losing it all because of her past.

"Matt-"

"No, Elena!" Matt yelled over her not saying another word before turning around and walking away from the hallway, no doubt heartbroken and angry.

Guilt started eating at Damon's inside, his blood turning cold like ice from his actions. He regretted every word he had said previously, wishing he could redo or take it back.

He turned to Elena and Emily, opening his mouth to speak but was promptly cut off when her palm landed on his right cheek causing his head to snap to the side and his flesh to turn red.

He looked back at Elena and his heart clenched terribly at the sight before him. Hot, angry tears coursed down her cheeks and dripped from her stubbled, wobbling chin. Her eyes continued filling with tears glistening in the light, bouncing sadness through the atmosphere.

"Don't Damon." Elena spat, pointing a finger accusingly at him. "This is all your fault. Stay away from me and my family. We don't want you!"

She turned away without caring the affect of what her words did on him and picked up her screaming daughter that wanted her father, walking away from the hallway without a glance back as Emily kicked in her arms yelling at her mother to go back.

Emily's scream died down as they walked farther away from Damon, leaving him alone once again with an aching heart.

* * *

 _Cliffhanger. I'm sorry. I can't help it._ _I already know what's going to happen next so I do want that out soon. So, I'll get right on it because I'm so excited for what's coming up! Tell me your thoughts and all that below. I would love to hear them. I_ _just wanted to squeeze this in because I'll be studying for a couple days for an upcoming test so I doubt I will have time to_ get this in tomorrow so I just threw it in now.

 _I want to give a huge thanks and shoutouts to my amazing friends. I want you all to go check out their stories! I know they would love them; **Salvatoreboys4ever, scarlett2112, VitsAsh, MovingOnIsNeverEasy, deepwater1978, Wilb, Mariah April May.**_

 _Bye. Love you all._


End file.
